Trapped
by touchnotthecat
Summary: Reid is about to ascend and things keep getting more and more complicated when Victoria arrives at the doors of Spencer Academy. Ya, I know sucky summary but give me the benefit of the doubt, spoliers and rating may go up. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone, I saw this movie on the eighth and it was awesome! LOVED IT! Almost as much as I loved Reid! LOL! Anywho, this is my story and it is going to go on and on and on! I mean it is going to be epic, so strap yourself in and get ready for it!

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Covenant although I wish I did, but sadly I don't but I hope you read my story anyway.

Chapter One: 

Reid had never thought his life could ever get this boring and yet again he was proved wrong. After everything they had been through earlier that year everything had gone back to boredom. It was worse then ever; he was going crazy, even using didn't have its same appeal.

He rubbed his hands over his face not listening to Tyler's exceedingly boring story. They were standing in the hall hanging around; they had gone to lunch and now were waiting for the locker rooms to open so they could go swim.

He grabbed the toque off his head and ran a hand through his hair before switching his weight from one foot to the other. He saw Caleb watching him. Reid gave Caleb an unconvincing smile and Caleb went back to Tyler's story.

It bothered Reid that Caleb always had his eye on him.

'_I mean it isn't as if I was as bad as Chase_,' He thought, looking up and down the hallway, it was empty except for the four of them.

He was getting antsy; Reid wished Aaron would show his face so he could beat him up. He slid down the wall until he was sitting down with his legs folded in front of him.

"What's wrong with you?" Pogue asked not really all that interested in the answer.

"I am so freaking bored!" Reid moaned throwing his head back and banging it against the wall.

"We swim in five minutes, you can't be that bored." Caleb said reasonably.

Reid glared at him. The Pool had never held as much interest to Reid as it did to Caleb and Pogue, even though he was the backstroke state champion.

"Whoop-de-freaking-do!" He said sarcastically. Caleb rolled his eyes. Reid glanced at Tyler.

Usually by this point the poor kid would be straining his brain trying to come up with something interesting for the four of them to do, but now he looked annoyed that his story had been cut short.

Reid shook his head and heard footsteps. He shoved himself up into the standing position in time to see Sarah running down the hallway at them blonde hair flying. Reid had liked her when she first arrived but now getting to know her as Caleb's girlfriend made her much less interesting.

"Caleb!" She yelled, halfway down the hall. Reid looked around them and still they were the only people in the hall, he wondered whom she thought, they thought she meant. "Caleb," She said coming to a stop at Caleb's side, panting. "Caleb, there is some one out front for you, says it's important."

"Really? Is it a student?"

"No or else they could have gotten you themselves silly." Reid rolled his eyes at her smile and then again at Caleb's smile. Disgusting they way they acted, at that point in time Reid made a pact with himself that no mater how much he liked a girl he would never ever act the way Caleb did whenever Sarah was around.

"Right, come on." Caleb took off down the hall at a run; Pogue and Tyler were soon following him. Reid was left standing there.

"Are we really all needed for this?" He yelled. Tyler stopped and looked back.

"Come on, beats standing here."

Reid nodded, made sense and took off after them.

They all went out of the front doors and out into the hot May weather. It shocked Reid's eyes after being in the relatively dark hallway. The group descended the stairs onto the driveway. That was when Reid noticed her.

She was sitting on the wall with a leather backpack at her feet. She was wearing jeans with tears in them and scribbles from pens all over them including some thick stitching up the sides. She was wearing a black and white striped halter-top. A thick leather jacket was discarded beside her, her hair was black and out, it went to the low of her back, her fringe went to at least her eyes. She was wearing aviators and looked tired. She turned and saw the group approaching.

She jumped off the wall and smiled, Reid saw she stood at around 5'7"-5'8", "Caleb!" She yelled looking happy and very relieved. Reid glanced at Caleb hoping for some hint as to who this was, Caleb looked surprised and not in a good way. Pogue looked like he had just been punched in the stomach and Tyler just looked confused.

Reid eyes fell back on the girl who ran over and gave Caleb a hug. Caleb after a stunned few seconds hugged her back. Reid looked at Sarah who looked like she was going to burst a blood vessel.

"Victoria, what are you doing here?" Reid's head swivelled around back to Caleb and the girl at Caleb's words.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I am supposed to believe this is Victoria." Reid said aloud, and found everyone looking at him. His eyes fell on Victoria. She took off her glasses and smiled even more.

"One and only," She said brightly smiling at him.

"Wait, wait, wait, I am supposed to believe you just up and left school and came here."

"Well, that was what happened Caleb."

Caleb took his eyes off the road to glare at her. Caleb, shortly after seeing her, grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her over to his mustang, deposited her in it and told the others to go back to class and that he was taking her home.

"Oh by the way Caleb, I can't believe you did that, I mean you were treating me like I was seven in front of everyone." She said sitting back heavily. She could still see the looks on all their faces, Tyler's confusion, Pogue's shock, and Reid's…well she wasn't exactly sure but she hoped it was something good.

"Oh come on Victoria, don't tell me you still like Pogue." He said staring at her again.

"No as a matter of fact I don't, I haven't like him since I was ten." '_Lies! All Lies_,' She thought, sure she didn't like him as much as she did, but she still thought he was the hottest guy at Spencer, mind you Reid was looking pretty good too. '_I did notice he had pretty big hands, big hands mean_…'

"Oh my god, please don't finish that thought Victoria!" Caleb yelled looking slightly nauseous making the car swerve.

"What?" She asked stunned.

"I ascended remember, I can read your mind."

"Not unless you try," Victoria snarled.

"Yeah well, you sorta got this far away look in your eyes and…" Victoria glared at him and smacked his arm. "Hey, a big brother has to look after his little sister."

She looked at him, "Caleb I am seventeen, I am not seven."

"Yeah, well," They pulled up in front of their enormous house, "That doesn't matter, and I don't want you going anywhere near Reid."

"He is one of your best friends I think that will be kinda tricky."

"You know what I mean," Victoria shrugged not paying much attention to Caleb anymore. She looked at the house not moving, she had forgotten how foreboding it looked she had also forgotten the panicky feeling she got whenever she lied to her mother face to face. "Come on," Caleb said quietly heading up the steps.

Victoria saw her mother staring down from her bedroom window and terror clutched her heart. It didn't matter if she thought Reid was better looking then Pogue, she was never going to see either of them ever again after her mother was done with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Wow, how long has that been going on?" Pogue asked listening to Evelyn Danvers voice echoing from the living room of the Danvers home.

"About two hours now," Caleb said glancing at his watch before pulling on a black shirt over his white tank top.

Tyler leaned against the banister beside Reid. Reid looked at Caleb.

"Well don't you think you should go in there or something?" All the guys looked at Reid when he spoke. "What?"

"Since when have you ever cared about anyone other then yourself?" asked Pogue raising an eyebrow. Reid glared at him.

"Shut up,"

Pogue rolled his eyes, "I didn't say a word."

Caleb looked from Reid to Pogue probably trying to decide if it was worth him stepping in; in the end he decided it wasn't because he shook his head saying, "I am going to go up stairs to get my wallet. Did Sarah say she needed a ride?"

Pogue shook his head, "No, she just got her car back from the shop. She is bringing Kate."

Had Reid been paying any attention to what the other guys had been saying he would have noticed that the last part of Pogue's statement was said with some resentment, but he wasn't so he didn't. His eyes were focused on the living room.

Reid wasn't sure why he had so carefully chosen his outfit tonight or actually bothered to brush his hair but he did, of course in the end the brushing didn't help because it looked the same, all pointing forward. He was wearing his lucky jeans with his favourite black tank top; he had a red jacket on over top of it and his leather jacket in one of his hands. Not to mention his token fingerless gloves he wore at all times except at school.

He was staring at the ceiling when Caleb jumped the last stair. "Let's go, I don't think Victoria will be joining us."

Caleb left the house via the front door soon followed by Pogue and then Tyler. Reid stood up glad he had brought his own truck rather then have to sit in Tyler's and here more about this new girl he had met.

Just as he was about to leave the living room door burst open. Reid turned casually to see Victoria storm out. Unlike most girls, who would be balling their eyes out after having a two hour shouting match with their mother, she just looked pissed. She didn't even notice Reid and stormed up the stairs to the second floor of the enormous house.

Reid's eyes followed her. He stood frozen to the spot contemplating his next move carefully. The honk of Tyler's car woke him up. He stuck his head out the door and looked out over the drive way. Pogue was idling on his bike, Caleb was beside Tyler's truck in his mustang and they were now all looking at Reid.

"Uh I'll catch up, just gotta call the parents." Tyler nodded at Reid's excuse but Caleb looked suspicious. Reid actually thought he wasn't going to leave but eventually they all pulled out leaving Reid's big black pick up truck alone in the driveway.

Reid smiled to himself and closed the front door. There was absolutely no sign of Mrs. Danvers, which didn't bother him all that much. She was probably losing herself in a bottle of exceedingly expensive scotch and would be found later by Caleb. Anyway Reid had a mission.

He ambled up the stairs to the second floor and casually strut down the hallway. If his memory served, Victoria's room was on the third floor. He could remember them all terrorizing her when they were younger especially when they got their powers at thirteen. She could never retaliate because she didn't have them, and never would.

Reid found the next stairway and dashed up them. When finally outside her door he hesitated, '_what's wrong with you, snap out of it man_,' with that thought he put his hand on the door knob and swung open the door and stepped into the room.

Everything in the room was a deep red with black accents. There was a double four post bed and an enormous vanity table. There was an open door leading out of the room, he craned his neck to look in it and saw it was a walk in closet.

Footsteps drew his attention. Victoria came out of what must have been an en-suite bathroom because she was towelling off her hair. She was wearing a pleated black skirt that ended just above her mid-thigh and a black bra and that was it. Reid was slightly shocked at her appearance but soon regained his composure.

"Hi," He said putting on a cocky smile.

She just looked at him. She didn't scream or yell at him or run back into the bathroom she just stood there and stared.

After a few seconds she went back to towelling her hair, she bent over and started towelling the back of her hair upside down, "Don't you knock or is that also one of the rules of the covenant?"

"Wastes time, anyway you know, you are part of the covenant too by just being a Danvers."

She scoffed, "Not quite the same though is it. What do you want anyway?" She straightened up flicking her hair over her shoulder and looking at him.

He shrugged, "Nothing just came to see if you were all right,"

She stared at him, for the first time looking really surprised, her lips parted a little and Reid found it harder and harder to control himself.

"Are you sure _you're_ okay?"

He looked at her, "Peachy why?" He walked over to her bed and turned around and looked at her.

"Just doesn't sound like you, that's all." She walked into her walk in closet.

"You've been gone a while, things change," He sank back on her bed lying down and staring at the red canopy that covered the bed.

"I've been gone two years Reid, not a life time…" She stopped when she came out of the walk in closet and saw him on her bed, "Comfy?"

He rolled on his side and propped himself up with a hand. "Very," He said raising an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes and went over to her vanity and sat down. Reid looked at her, she was wearing a black shirt, it was tight with white cuffs and collar, it suited her. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

Reid shoved himself off the bed and walked over putting his hands on the back of her chair and leaning over her. She didn't seem at all intimidated by the closeness like most girls would be. "So what did your mum have to say about you naughty girl."

She looked at him as she put in her earrings, they were fine silver hoops. "That I was forever ruining her life and why couldn't I be more like Caleb." She gave him a sardonic smile and went back to looking trough a jewellery box that was on the table.

"So what, she gonna send you back to Paris?" She looked at him.

"I was in London genius, and no, said she wouldn't waste the money." She put on a thumb ring that resembled a snake.

"So…what's she gonna do?" This time Victoria looked at him in the mirror looking him right in the eye and for the first time Reid noticed she had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Why do you care, you have never exactly been interested in…well let's face it anyone other then yourself."

Reid put his hands out in offence, "Why do people keep saying that to me? Is it so bad I am interested in helping a friend?"

Victoria turned around in her seat to look at him, "Your Caleb's friend not mine, so why do you care?"

He shrugged smiling at her. "Fine you don't wanna talk, fine! I'll go."

He turned and started to leave the room, '_Three…Two…One_….'

"Reid," He stopped and turned back around and faced her, she was standing now, he was actually quite startled at how good she looked, "Sorry, just, you aren't usually so…nice. It's kinda unsettling."

"Well excuse me for trying to better my self." He crossed his arms looking at her.

She stared back at him, "Sorry,"

He nodded, "I'll forgive you this time." He walked over until he was standing in front of her, "I have a wicked idea."

"Wicked?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," He said smiling, his eyes widening, "I am taking you to Nicky's."

Now she really looked surprised. "Nicky's?"

"Y'up," He smiled down at her. She was a couple of inches shorter then his 6'.

"My brother would never…"

"You're brother doesn't have to know, unless you are one of those people who can't abide by rule breaking." She looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. "I mean it isn't even rule breaking, more like rule bending."

She looked at him and he had a sinking felling that she was going to tell him to beat it but was shocked when she said. "Let me get my purse."

They sat in Reid's pick up truck speeding into town. She was in the passenger's seat with one foot on the seat the other resting on the dash board. Her purse was on her lap. He wondered what she was thinking. In a week he would ascend and could read her mind.

Then a thought hit him. Would he really want to? He shook his head, he was loosing it, he was getting all sappy, and soon he would find himself with a full time girlfriend like Caleb.

Somehow his eyes found them selves resting on Victoria again.

"Uh, Reid?" She asked casually.

He continued to look at her. "Yeah?"

She looked at him, "Might wanna watch the road."

He suddenly remembered her was driving and looked back at the road just in time to swerve and miss an on coming mini van.

"Wow, sorry 'bout that." He said. He hated to find himself blushing…him, Reid Garwin, actually blushing.

"No worries, but you know, I don't think Caleb would appreciate it if you killed me on the way to a club he doesn't want me in."

"Noted," He looked at her and smiled and she smiled back. "So what is in fact going on with you?"

"You really wanna know?" She asked watching him.

"Wouldn't have asked if I didn't," She shrugged.

She sighed and looked at him, "On Monday I move into Spencer,"

He stared at her, "Wait, wait, wait, are you just going to Spencer, or are you actually moving into the Dorms?"

She crossed her arms and smiled, "Roads remember,"

"Right," He looked back at the road.

"Dorms and the whole sha-bang,"

"Wow, it took four years for Caleb to convince your mum to let him move into the dorms, took you two hours."

She looked out the window, "Not even in fact. I suggested it, she jumped on the idea."

Reid nodded watching the road, he felt like he had really put his foot in his mouth this time, and usually he wouldn't have cared but her attitude had really changed at the mention of the subject.

Reid pulled the truck to a screeching halt outside Nicky's packed parking lot. "We're here."

Victoria looked out the window. She looked out looking a little nervous for the first time all night.

Reid sighed and tried to fight the urge to say something comforting but in the end lost, "Don't worry; Caleb is probably at the library with Sarah studying like mad for end of term exams."

Victoria looked at him, "Really?"

"Oh, without a doubt," He smiled his signature smile, "Ready to have fun?"

She smiled and opened her door, "Without a doubt."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, thanks it makes updating way more of a priority. Anywho about Victoria and her Mary-Sue-ism's I know she is dancing on a fine line of being a Mary Sue but please give her a chance, it is hard to make a character realistic in a few chapters, let her grow, anyway thanks and I hope you all keep reading!

PS. I am mainly going to be doing this story from Reid's point of view but some times I will switch to Victoria to get a point across. Hope you like it.

Chapter Three:

Victoria went through the door and was bombarded with noises. Since they were around fifteen all she had ever heard of was what happened at Nicky's and found it hard to believe she was actually there.

The place was absolutely packed; anymore people and Victoria doubted there would be breathing room. There were pool tables, and foosball tables, and just small circular tables that people huddled around to eat. A few people were dancing in front of a jukebox and a lot of people lined the bar on the far wall.

Reid stepped in behind her. "Come on," He said in her ear putting his hand on the low of her back to guide her into the packed haunt. It felt kind of strangle to be touched by him or spoken to by him like that, it made her go all weak in the knees and shivers shoot up her spine.

It was especially weird considering Reid was the one who would usually chase her down and then hold her down while Pogue and Chase tied her up while they thought of something evil to do to her when they were younger.

She glanced at Reid smiling slightly as he walked behind her. She soon realised where they were headed. Reid stopped them in front of a pool table. Victoria couldn't help but smiled to herself, she loved pool.

Reid noticed her smile when he was getting the pool ques. "Something funny?" He asked standing beside her.

Victoria leaned over the table and set up the balls, "Yeah, I was just remembering, uh you have probably forgotten." She shrugged but he continued to watch her with an amused look on his face.

"Try me," He leaned over and took the first shot.

"Okay," She said watching him move around the table. '_God, he's changed_,' Was all she could think. He looked at her expecting her to talk waking her from her trance, "Oh…uh… remember the time, we were like, I dunno, you guys were probably eight making me seven, anyway you guys decided to wrap me in bubble wrap and lie me on the end of that plank and –

She stopped when he burst out laughing throwing his head backwards. She watched him, "It wasn't that funny." She said. Victoria couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips.

"Yes it was you went like fifty feet when all four of us jumped on the other end." He burst out laughing again.

"Yeah and I got a broken jaw, it was hilarious," She said leaning over the table to take her shot.

She sunk the ball she was aiming for. She smiled at Reid gloatingly; he raised his eyebrows, impressed. She knew it was a fine line in rubbing his nose in something and making him competitive and she wasn't sure which road she wanted to take. There was a time when she would have done anything to show one of her brother's friends that she was better at something then they were, but she wasn't sure she wanted to piss off Reid and be left at Nicky's alone without a ride. '_Mind you, it isn't just that_,' She thought, she actually liked his company.

"You're good," Reid commented watching her move around the table.

"You have no idea," She said smiling mischievously at him. He smiled back. She wasn't sure what in him made her act like this but she liked it, she liked not having to monitor everything she did, it was… comfortable.

She leaned over the table again only to feel a hand on her butt. She straightened up immediately and turned to see the smug face of some guy smiling at her. Reid was instantly beside her. Before she knew what had happened Reid had the guy by the collar and was about to cold cock him.

Seeing Nicky move behind the bar made Victoria move. She wanted to see Reid pound the guys face in more then anything but even magic wouldn't help in a fight against Nicky. She gently placed a hand on Reid drawn back arm. He looked at her incredulously. She looked back at the guy.

He looked ready to retaliate if Reid hit him and his friends looked like they were awaiting instruction. "Hey," She started in a rather loud voice, "Aren't you…yeah you're that guy."

The guy looked rather impressed that she knew who he was, Victoria nodded to get her point across, "Yeah you are that guy who was in that accident that made your face unbearably ugly, how is everything going?" She asked concerned.

The guy looked shocked, and Reid looked thrilled still not letting go of the guy's collar. The guys face contorted in anger. "Look, bitch," He started; Victoria thought it was a little stupid of him to start insulting her when he was still in Reid's grip.

Reid tightened his grasp with both hands now and looked the guy in the face, "Watch it Aaron, those are big words." He snarled. Victoria looked from Reid to Aaron, so this was the famous Aaron that Caleb had mentioned in his letters.

"What cha gonna do Garwin, all your little buddies aren't here to back you up." Victoria looked from Aaron back to Reid, she could see a vein in Reid's jaw flex, and it was exceedingly hot.

"Why don't we step outside and you can find out just what I can do." Reid snarled and with that Reid started to drag Aaron outside. Victoria and Aaron's other friends were left standing beside the discarded pool table.

Victoria's legs snapped into action, she pushed past Aaron's friend outside. The chilly air bit into her skin. Aaron was standing with his back to the door and Reid was standing across the alley from him looking…excited.

Victoria walked out into the alley and stood beside Reid, "Reid lets go, he isn't worth the effort."

"Yeah Garwin, listen to your girl friend." Victoria turned and faced Aaron.

"Oh wait, I don't think I was addressing the scum of the Earth." Reid barked a laugh at the look on Aaron's face.

"Shut up princess." Aaron snarled, Reid went to lunge at him but Victoria grabbed his arm making him swing around and face her. He looked at her.

"Don't," She ground out looking him in the eye.

He soon shook her off and turned back to Aaron who was now standing beside all of his friends. Reid was now one against six and still looked raring to go.

Victoria looked at him feeling helpless. If Caleb couldn't stop him she didn't see how she could. Then she saw it. The flash in his eyes. He was using.

She looked around and saw a discarded tire iron float quietly into the air behind Aaron and his friends. "Reid," She snarled stepping in front of him yarding on his arm. He looked down at her breaking his concentration making the tire iron clatter back to the ground.

Aaron and his friends turned at the sound and didn't here Victoria whisper, "Don't, not here."

Reid smiled at her casually, "What's the worst that could happen," He looked back at Aaron and took a step forward. "You were saying, I can't quite remember something about you being a dick."

Aaron snarled. Victoria had to stop this. She walked over to Aaron and swiftly, before any of his friends could stop her, kneed him in the groin. He doubled up and moaned falling to the ground. His friends looked like they didn't know whether to comfort him or attack her.

"No means no ass hole." She walked over and grabbed the laughing Reid and dragged him back into Nicky's.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay so the language is going to get worse but only briefly so use discretion and all of that. Enjoy!

Chapter Four: 

Reid went back into Nicky's and he could still feel the rush from confronting Aaron and from using. He loved it. It was so euphoric. He loved it even more knowing that Victoria was watching him. He was starting to wish he could show her just how powerful he was now.

Suddenly Victoria, who was walking in front of him stopped and turned on her heel to face him. He could just stop to avoid knocking her over.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She snarled hitting him in the shoulder and glaring up at him.

"What?" He scoffed, "You don't think I should have kicked his ass?" He asked. Reid he could almost taste her contempt. He knew she was too good to be true; she would get all preachy about turning the other cheek and all that other crap that girls spouted, he had no time for it.

"No!" She snapped, "I wanted to see you kick that jack ass's face in but I didn't want to see you start using in front of six witnesses."

He stared at her a little surprised by her answer. He crossed his arm across his chest feeling his pride being rubbed the wrong way.

"What, you don't think I could have gotten away with it, didn't think I was strong enough."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I didn't mean it like that, it is just if one of them realised what you were doing-

"Those idiots wouldn't know if a girl was screwing them." He snapped. Victoria looked like she was frustrated but not offended by his language; Reid had never met a girl like this, a girl who didn't mind him being himself.

"That isn't the point Reid, you can't use like that." She countered.

He rolled his eyes, he knew what was coming, "Don't get started with this addiction shit, I am not in the mood, you don't want to hang out fine, leave, I get it enough from Caleb, I don't want it to start coming from you."

Victoria looked affronted by his harsh tone. She was also starting to look conflicted, whether to go the moral route and keep at him, or to just ignore it and stay. Reid started to wish he hadn't said that because the last thing he wanted was for her to leave.

She bit her lower lip and looked at him again. "Okay, I'll stay but don't use in front of me."

He scowled at her, "I don't remember offering that,"

"I don't care, I wanna stay, I was having a good time but I don't want to see you all worn out from using all night." She stood in front of him crossing her own arms, "Take it or leave it."

He studied her, "So what you aren't going to give me a long winded lecture about how I am ruining my life?"

"What would it accomplish; you aren't going to listen to me right now."

He watched her, he hated the fact he was about to swallow his pride but he had no choice. "Fine,"

She laughed, "Don't sound to enthused,"

He watched her and soon her smile infected him and he found himself smiling as well. "Alright, alright you get a table, I'll get the drinks."

Victoria smiled, "Great,"

Victoria headed through the crowd until she saw a table. She waded through the crowd and almost made it until a hand grabbed her upper arm and dragged her around. At first she thought it was Aaron bugging her again but soon she was confronted with the face of Pogue.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded looking mad.

She looked at him and wrenched her arm free, "Oh I am sorry I wasn't aware you were my new big brother." She snapped.

"No but I am friends with him and you shouldn't be here," He glowered at her.

"Oh yeah says who?"

"Your mother,"

"You don't know what the hell my mother said so don't presume to." She snapped getting mad at his nosiness.

"Look you shouldn't be here, if Caleb knew he would lose it just be thankful I saw you first."

"Thankful? Oh I am positively jumping for joy." She scoffed crossing her arms.

"Who brought you here?" He asked.

"Oh what? I couldn't have just come here to wind down?"

"You aren't like that." He said simply shrugging.

Victoria stared at him, "You presume a great deal." She snapped.

Reid looked around with the two cokes he had just bought in his hands and looked for Victoria. He finally found her and thought she looked rather angry, which was weird until he saw Pogue who looked like he was yelling at her and she was yelling back.

Reid put down the drinks and headed over to them. He could hear Reid yelling at her about being there.

Reid came up behind Victoria and put an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him a little surprised but he kept looking at Pogue who looked a little shocked but soon recovered.

"I should have known you would be behind this," Pogue said crossing his arms.

"'Behind this,'? Oh yeah it was a real evil plan that just worked out until you foiled my plans. My god Pogue we're at Nicky's not exactly a house of ill repute."

"Ill repute'? I didn't know your vocabulary stretched that far, Reid." He snapped back. Reid took a step forward but Victoria stopped him putting a hand on his chest.

Pogue looked between the two of them. "Look, I don't know what the hell is going on here, but you are going home now." Pogue grabbed Victoria's arm and pulled her away from Reid.

Reid took another step until he was only centimetres away from Pogue's face, "Let her go," He said quietly, Pogue looked at him.

"Oh? Or what?"

Reid went to shove him but Victoria spoke, "Get a hold of yourselves," They both looked at her. She wrenched her arm out of Pogue's grip again. "Look, Reid don't start again, we have already been through this once," She said looking him in the eye.

"'Already been through this'? What the hell has been going on?" Pogue snarled again.

"And you!" She snapped turning on Pogue, She stepped between Reid and Pogue with her back brushing Reid's chest, "Try and order me around again and you will find you self in a very compromising position. I have no intention of going home, so why don't you go and deal with Kate,"

Victoria pointed over Pogue's shoulder, Reid and Pogue both looked. Kate was standing in front of a table with her arms crossed glowering across the room at the three of them.

"Shit," Pogue said to him self.

"Yes, shit indeed, so why don't you just go a deal with her and leave us alone."

"Fine," Pogue said throwing up his hands, "It isn't worth the aggravation, but you better hope that the next person to see you two together isn't Caleb."

"Noted," Victoria yelled at his back as he turned and walked away.

Reid looked at her who was still shooting looks in Pogue's direction. "You okay?" He asked out of amusement more then anything else.

"Oh freaking peachy," She turned around and face Reid, "Could you believe him, ordering me around like I was his slave, my god I could just…"

"Just…" prompted Reid smiling down at her. She looked at him.

"I won't ruin our evening by going in to gory details." He laughed and threw his arm around her again.

"Come on, I got us cokes."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yeah I totally want a category all our own for the 'The Covenant' stories, but I have no idea how to go about that, anyway here is my latest update, enjoy!

Chapter Five:

Victoria closed the door quietly behind her. She could hear Reid peel out of the driveway and honk his horn. She couldn't help but giggle. She stood up from leaning against the front door and headed to the stair case.

"You're in late." Victoria jumped at Caleb's voice. She spun around and saw him standing in the doorway of the living room. She smiled at him.

"Oh my god you scared me," She scoffed and ran a hand through her hair that was fast coming undone from its ponytail.

"Where were you?" Caleb asked his tone harsh.

Victoria studied him. "I was out." She went to head up stairs.

"That isn't good enough," Caleb snapped. Victoria stopped on the first stair and turned to look at Caleb.

"What?" She said her voice quiet. Her signature anger was boiling up inside her. Even from when she was little she heard stories when she would get angry and would just loose control and throw fits. Even now grown up her anger was something she always had trouble controlling.

"That isn't good enough, mum was worried about you, and you could have called." He said crossing his arms.

Victoria stepped off the first step and took a step towards her brother. "Mum was worried? Worried? Where was that worry when she shipped me off half way across the world? Didn't seem so scared then, a little different when I am here huh?"

"Victoria, don't take it like that," Caleb said shaking his head.

"I don't see any other way to take it, _Caleb._" She turned around and went half way up the stair case but stopped and turned to face him again, "After the weekend I will be in Spencer and dear old mother won't have to worry any more." With that she stormed off.

Reid closed the door behind him into his dorm room and looked around. Tyler was already in bed and fast asleep.

"Pansy," Reid whispered to himself. He shrugged off his jacket and threw it on his bed. He went into their bathroom and turned on the faucet, nothing came out. "Shit," He said under his breath.

They had been having trouble with their plumbing for a while now. He would have to get the handy man to fix it for them. He rolled his eyes and went back through to sit on his bed.

His cell phone went off. He restlessly dug around in his jacket for it. Tyler moaned and in response Reid kicked Tyler's bed making him moan more. When Reid fished out the phone he looked at it.

Expecting to see Victoria's number on the tiny screen he was a little startled to see Caleb's instead. He considered not picking up but decided against it, after all on Monday Caleb would track him down, if not tonight. For all Reid knew he could be outside the door right now.

"Yeah," He said casually answering the phone.

"Reid what did you do?" Caleb snapped.

"Ah, such a nice greeting Caleb, do you answer Sarah's calls by saying 'oh not you again'?" Reid asked sarcastically.

"Ha, ha very funny, what did you do with my sister?"

"Oh Caleb I am not sure you really want to know that." Reid said tauntingly. He could hear Caleb take a few deep breaths.

"Reid, I am not kidding, I am at home and she just got in at two in the morning."

"Is that really the time, my we must have been having a good time."

"Reid, don't joke 'cause it ain't funny. She is my sister and I don't want her toyed around with especially by you."

"Oh Caleb, ye of little faith," Reid said egging Caleb on a little, "I wouldn't dare, wouldn't dream of it, now if you don't mind…"

"Reid don't you dare hang up!"

"I am rather tired, good night."

"REID!" With that Reid hung up the phone.

A/N: Yeah I know it is short but I am getting to a long one so please bare with me here.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Reid leaned over the sink methodically brushing his teeth. He was tired and the last thing he wanted to do was go to class. He hadn't seen Victoria since Friday night when he dropped her off.

He was wearing his favourite grey sweat pants and no shirt. The bathroom was crowed with people waiting to get into the showers.

Reid leaned over and spat in the sink and felt fingers run along from his right shoulder to his left. He turned, with toothbrush in his mouth, to see Victoria standing behind him smiling at him.

"Hey you," She said smiling. She was wearing a towelling robe; it was obvious she had just gotten out of the showers.

"Hey yourself," And then on impulse he hugged her. Stunned by his own actions Reid let go and held Victoria at arms length. If she was shocked by his actions she certainly didn't show it she just continued to smile at him. "When did you get here?" He asked.

"Oh Caleb brought my stuff in on Sunday night and dropped me off outside my dorm." She said rolling her eyes.

"Ah, well now you are free from the Danver manor what are you planning on doing?" He asked leaning against the bathroom counter.

She smiled at him, "First off orientation with the Provo, my roomy estimates that will take about an hour and a half…do you think he will notice my iPod earphones?"

Reid laughed, after spitting the remaining toothpaste into the sink. "Nah, just wear you hair like this," He messed up her hair so that it framed her face, making her ears invisible, "And every so often make a non-committal noise." He smiled at her.

"Noted," She smiled, "Well see ya around." She winked and left. Only then did Reid realise how good she actually looked.

Reid's head was resting very comfortably against his history text book, after a very stressful morning of biology, and having to pretend to pay attention. Tyler was annoyingly scratching away notes that Reid would later steal and copy.

What was the point in giving teachers false hope that he would pay attention in class when he had Tyler to exploit.

Someone sat down beside him but he didn't look up. They were very rude to interrupt him when he was trying to nap. "Hey you," His interest was peaked at the very familiar voice.

He sat up and looked at Victoria, "Hey, I am starting to think you are stalking me."

She giggled, "Yeah starting to seem that way, but wait until you see the rest of my timetable." She dug into the bag hanging from her shoulder and pulled out a piece of paper and discreetly put it on Reid lap.

Reid couldn't help but be annoyed at how aware he was that her hand had brushed against his thigh. His whole plan on being nonchalant about every girl was quickly falling to pieces, or at least it did when ever Victoria was around.

He picked it up and looked at it. It was already covered in doodles and what looked like a lip stick smudge. Their timetables were almost identical:

_History 12_

_Political Science 12_

_English Literature 12_

_Chemistry 12_

_Physical Education 12_

_Art History 12_

He looked at her slightly startled, "We are in four classes together," He said. Victoria's eyes bulged and she elbowed him in the ribs. Reid was suddenly aware that the entire class was silent.

"Excuse me Mr. Garwin," Reid's attention was drawn to the Professor for the first time all class, "for interrupting your private conversation with my lecture."

Reid smiled, "Don't worry, happens to the best of us," His response created a number of giggled and snickers around the room, and to Reid's delight, one came from Victoria.

"Keep it up Mr. Garwin, and you will be able to join me in detention."

Reid continued to smile but nodded his submission; he had no intention of being stuck in detention especially now that Victoria was in the dorms. The teacher went back to his lecture and Reid's interest in him instantly vanished, his eyes drifted back to Victoria but were caught on Caleb, who was sitting in the second row, glaring at him. Reid smiled at him and then looked at Victoria, who was shaking silently trying to contain her laughter.

She looked at him smiling, "Good one," She whispered.

"Yeah well you know, it was completely planned,"

She smiled at him raising an eyebrow, "We'll talk at lunch."

He smiled at her, "Sounds good."

"So I thought you were in grade Eleven, yah know being a year younger and all." Reid asked straddling the bench in front of Spencer's track field.

"Yeah well I should be," Victoria sat down in front of him and looked out over the track, "But dancing gets boring fast, so I ended up in the library a _lot_." She looked at Reid who just smiled back at her.

He suddenly came back to his senses when he realised she was giving him a funny look, "So, let's see," He snatched the timetable out of her hands again, "P.E., History, English Lit., Chem., … what about this Political Science, and Art history? When did you get into that?"

Victoria looked at him for a while before swivelling in her seat so she was facing him completely. She crossed her legs and looked him in the eye. "Yah know Reid, you never cease to amaze me sometimes."

He continued to look at her slightly confused, "Well, I know I am quite amazing." He leaned back resting his hands behind him.

Victoria shook her head, "I mean I think I've got you down, don't care what anyone thinks, will do just about what everyone tells you not to, and I start to wonder, why do you care?"

He sat up straight a little unnerved by her tone. He didn't like being questioned or doubted, he got it enough from his friends, his parents, his professor's well, pretty much everyone. "Care about what?" He asked leaning in slightly towards Victoria.

"Me." She said simply raising her eyebrows. "I am starting to wonder if you are only taking interest in me because I am Caleb's little sister."

She was starting to get on his nerves now. "Oh yeah," He suddenly stood up and took a few steps backwards looking at her smiling, "Well, yah know the family resemblance isn't that great and Caleb is a little high maintenance for me."

She swung her legs around to face Reid again, "You know what I mean Reid, I am the one girl in this whole school that you can't have and suddenly you are paying all this attention to me."

Reid glared at her in response. He wasn't sure exactly what to say, because in truth he wasn't sure if what she was saying was true or not. She stared expectantly at him. "I…look…hey you were the one, who sat beside me, and you came and found me in the bathroom, I am just an innocent bystander in all this."

She stood up and glared at him, "Typical, I actually talk about something that won't piss off my brother and you get all freaked out, you only want to piss off Caleb, lets face it."

"Hey," Reid snarled at her pointing a finger at her.

She smacked his hand away, "Don't you point your finger at me!" She yelled.

They both stood there seething at each other. Suddenly Reid lunged at her. Unsure of what else to do Victoria lunged backwards but Reid hit her first knocking them both over the bench they had been sitting on only moments before.

There they lay making out, Reid wasn't exactly sure what had driven him to do it, and it just seemed the appropriate thing to do. Now Reid was very glad he had. There they were legs sticking up in the air over the bench until someone grabbed Reid by the back of his blazer and hauled him off Victoria.

"What the…" He cried pissed and turned to see Pogue standing behind him. "Wow, man I thought you were Caleb for a moment." He said laughing and smacking Pogue on the shoulder but Pogue just continued to glare.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" Pogue yelled.

Victoria slowly lifted herself up by her elbows and just sort of sat there looking a little shell shocked.

"Well, we were having a good time until you came along." Reid said calmly straightening his jacket. Victoria stood up and just stared at Reid obviously still a little surprised by what he had done.

"You can't do that with her!" Pogue yelled. Victoria snapped back to life jumping the bench to stand in front of Pogue.

"He can do what ever I want him to!" She yelled.

"You're Caleb's sister!" Pogue yelled shoving Reid by the shoulder. Reid advance threateningly bumping into Victoria's back in the process.

"Look, what are you doing here anyway?" Victoria asked.

"I came to walk you to Political Science," Pogue said not taking his eyes off Reid who shrugged at Pogue in response, smiling.

"Wait how do you know I have Political Science next?" Victoria asked glaring at Pogue suspiciously.

"Caleb told me to walk you to class."

"WHAT!" Victoria screamed at the top of her lungs making both boys jump. She took a few deep breaths before looking Pogue in the eye again, "Don't ever presume to walk me to class, ever again! Where's Caleb?"

Pogue looked at Victoria a little unnerved, "The library with Sarah," He pointed at the school as if to get the point across.

"Thanks," Victoria stormed off towards the school.

"I think I might love her," Reid said smiling at her back. Pogue shot him a look.

"Shut up," He took out his cell phone and dialled Caleb's number.

Caleb sat beside Sarah in the library when his phone rang. The old female librarian glared at him. Sarah giggled as he quickly answered the phone.

"Yeah," He said quietly, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Caleb, it's Pogue, I need to warn you."

"Warn me? Warn me about what?" Caleb asked a little unsettled.

"Okay, look I found Reid and Victoria making out."

"What?" Caleb yelled standing up suddenly, knocking over his chair making everyone in the library look at him. Sarah was pulling on his other sleeve trying to make him sit down again but he couldn't.

"Yeah I know, well, I broke it up, anyway she found out that you asked me to walk her to class."

"Look I don't care about that now, she was kissing Reid?"

"Yeah,"

"Reid? Our Reid?"

"How many other Reid's do you know man?"

"Oh crap, why couldn't she have made out with you?"

"Look, I have Kate, and anyway I wouldn't."

"Wait; is that a compliment to me or an insult to her?"

"Look, Caleb, never mind about that, she is coming to … uh talk to you, and I don't think she looked happy."

"_Happy? Ha, that's the understatement of the year!"_

"Wait was that Reid in the background?" Caleb asked not paying any attention to the librarian who was yelling at him.

"Uh yeah, we are out at the track field."

"Good kick his ass for me." Caleb hung up the phone when he saw Victoria storm into the library. She turned surveying the groups in the library, her eyes flashed when she saw Caleb. She started to walk towards him but he decided to catch her first.

He glanced at Sarah telling her he would be right back and then met Victoria off at the pass. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the library but once they were in the hall she didn't hold off any longer.

"What the hell are you doing? Having me followed?" She yelled. A few people in the hall turned and looked at them.

"Victoria calm down," Caleb said trying to quiet his sister.

"No, I won't calm down Caleb; you don't even trust me to get to class." She yelled. Victoria had always lacked a sense of self, she never cared what other people thought, which was good but Victoria had a habit of taking that to extremes.

"It isn't that I don't trust you, I don't trust Reid, or the way he was looking at you in history." He crossed his arms and looked at her, "And from what Pogue tells me I had right to worry."

"You didn't have the right to worry; I will choose my friends Caleb!"

"From the looks of thing, Victoria, Reid wants to be more then friends."

The thought that Reid might actually be interested in her just hit Victoria and put a kink in her yelling spree. The fact that he had kissed her and they had actually made out just hit her, up until that point it had been slightly unreal. She remembered that she was mad at Caleb right now and shook her head, she could deal with Reid later, "Look Caleb, if I need you I will call you, until then stay out of my life, kay?"

With that she walked off leaving Caleb standing there. He wasn't about to give up so easily. He took off after her and grabbed her arm pulling her around to face him again.

"Victoria, it is my business, you are my little sister…"

"I am not two any more Caleb; I am barely a year younger then you."

"Look that isn't the point, Victoria. No matter how old you are you are still my little sister and I don't want to see you get hurt let alone by Reid, I would really hate to beat up one of my best friends." He smiled at her trying to lighten the mood.

Victoria smiled at him, "Yeah well, I don't even know what is going on with Reid."

"But why Reid? I mean why not…anyone other then Reid!" He said staring at his sister helplessly.

"Cause he's sexy!" She said, Caleb shivered, and he knew she was saying it to get under his skin but it still bothered him.

"Don't Tori."

"Don't call me Tori and I won't talk about sex and Reid in the same sentence in your presence ever again."

"Deal," Caleb shook Victoria's hand. "You know I am only trying to look out for you."

"Yeah, I know Caleb," She turned and started to walk to her next class, adding to herself. "I know,"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Getting the feeling that if Reid approached Victoria too soon he would get jumped by Caleb and Pogue, Reid didn't seek Victoria out, which seemed fine with her.

The next time Reid saw her in close contact he was just getting out of the pool. It looked like she was arguing with the girl's gym teacher.

He pulled him self out of the water and quickly put on his sweat pants to keep his muscles warm. He stood watching her argue with the woman, while Pogue dived in the pool to do the breast stroke.

Victoria crossed her arms exasperated and looked over at the boys. She saw Reid and smiled waving him over. Obligingly he walked over.

"Yah see this is my point exactly." She said to the teacher when Reid got close enough. "Well, I mean the point is lost on the sweat pants. Drop 'em Reid." She looked at him in the eyes and so did the teacher.

"What?" He asked a little shocked.

"I wanna see your bath suite." She added seeming to realise the strangeness of her statement.

"Well, look you girls can fight over me but I have to get ready for my next swim, so…" He started to edge away from the two women.

"Drop 'em Garwin." The woman barked. Victoria looked at the women with aggravation, Reid shrugged and stepped outside of his sweat pants, he was surprised at how self conscious he felt in front of Victoria.

"See!" Victoria cried. "Look at that." Victoria waved her hand at Reid's bathing suit.

"Well, you know I am quite amazing." Reid said smiling putting a hand behind his neck. Victoria smiled at him blushing, the teacher just glared.

"I don't see you're point Danvers." The woman barked.

"Well, I mean the boy's bathing suit couldn't possible be any smaller unless it was a Speedo, but look at the girls bating suite." She held up the one piece bathing suit that was on a coat hanger. For the first time Reid realised, Victoria was still in her jeans and a Beatles t-shirt.

"They are designed for speed, Danvers." The teacher said simply crossing her arms.

"Well, surely the girls can go fast and not look like well, you in their bathing suites." The teacher and Reid just stared at her. Victoria shrugged smiling.

"You, Provo's office NOW!" The teacher yelled pointing to the exit from the pool leading to the rest of the school.

"Fine, swimming isn't my thing anyway." Victoria gave the teacher a sardonic smile and turned to leave. Reid scoffed but stopped when he saw the teachers face.

He looked around the pool, the girls were starting to come out of their locker room to swim and some boys were coming out of their locker room when they heard the teacher.

Reid looked at Victoria who had stopped when walking towards the door of the pool. She was looking up at the high dive. She started to climb it, "Danvers get off that now!" yelled the teacher.

If Reid had had his way the teacher would shut up and watch Victoria and evidently Victoria had the same idea. Students at this point coming out of the changing rooms to watch the spectacle.

"What the hell is she doing?" Reid turned to see Caleb at his side watching Victoria still climbing to the diving platform helplessly. Reid shrugged and looked at Victoria again.

She was standing at the edge of the diving platform, looking over the edge. Reid noticed she was wearing black high tops. He couldn't help but smile. She took out her earrings and put them in the pocket of her jeans. She looked at the teacher and gave the finger.

Caleb groaned and Reid's mouth fell open as did the teacher's. "Fuck you!" She said before plunging off the edge of the platform performing a perfect back summersault and entering the water with precision and hardly any splash.

"Wow," Tyler whispered standing on the other side of Reid.

Victoria swum to the other side of the pool, waved brightly at the teacher and then walked out leaving everyone on the side of the pool in a stunned silence staring after her, Reid was the first to move.

He slapped Caleb on the arm and smiled, "Gentlemen," he said and with that ran into the changing room, when the other guys finally left the pool deck he wasn't in there and his locker was empty.

The teacher demanded that one of the freshmen find the captain of the diving team right away.

Reid knocked on Victoria's dorm room door. It opened and he found a different girl looking up at him. She was around 5'2", with curly black hair and black eyes, and was defiantly not Victoria.

"Uh, is Victoria in there?" Reid asked caught off guard.

"Oh, no, she came in…soaking by the way, head to toe, and fully dressed,"

"Yeah I know, is she here?"

"Like I was saying," The girl glared, "No she isn't. She came in and left."

Reid nodded and took off down the hallway, he could hear the girl yell, 'You're welcome,' after him but he didn't look back. He would get his cell and call her; his cell was in his room. He never took it to P.E.

He charged into his room, obviously Tyler hadn't gotten out of P.E. yet or had smartly gone straight to Chemistry, which Reid really should have done but he was determined now and couldn't turn back.

He threw his clothes haphazardly over his shoulders trying to find his phone. When he finally found it, it was actually under his pillow.

"What the…?" He said to himself, but never finished the statement because he was already scrolling through his address book.

He found Victoria's number and pushed talk. He held the phone to his ear and for the first time Reid realised he had no clue what he was going to say. It was ringing; he held the phone at arm's length.

"Shit," He whispered to himself. This was going to be the first time he was going to talk to her since he kissed her and he had no idea what to say. He had been turned on to no end when he saw her display at the pool but what did that mean.

"Fuck," He hung up the phone and stared at it in his hand.

There was no denying it anymore he liked Victoria…he liked her a lot. But he could barely admit that to himself let alone her. He had no intention of hooking up with a girlfriend full time right now, especially not before he ascended; he didn't need the added stress.

'_But how bad could it be? I mean Pogue and Caleb seem to enjoy it_.' He thought, shrugging. He quickly shook his head; he was defiantly not like them. And striving to be like them was not high on his priority list.

There was a knock on his door. Glad of the distraction Reid walked over running his hand throw his hair.

Reid opened the door to find Victoria standing outside staring down the hall. When the door opened she looked at him. Her hair was still soaking.

Reid stared at her, his mouth opened to say something but he never got the chance. Before he knew it she threw herself on him.

Her arms were around his neck…she was kissing him! Actually kissing him! She pushed him into the dorm room and kicked the door closed.

She pulled back and looked at him, "No commitments? No promises? No expectations?" She asked panting slightly. It took Reid a minute to realise she was talking about them.

He shook his head quickly, "No, no way." He kissed her this time. He wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss.

"Good," She whispered in between kisses.

"Hey, Reid can I have my English note back please," They slowly pulled apart to look at the door at the entering Tyler. He stood in the doorway staring at them with an open mouth, suddenly he shook his head, "Nope, didn't see anything Caleb, actually I think Reid isn't even on campus." He muttered to himself as he left the room.

Victoria smiled at Reid looking back at him; Reid smiled back, "I have him well trained."

"You certainly do." Victoria said smiling before kissing Reid again; they ignored the class bell as it went off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

"You have missed four classes in the past week Victoria,"

"Yeah, so, none of my grades have gone down, _Caleb._" Victoria snapped moving around her dorm room looking for her favourite silver hoop earrings.

"That isn't the point, _Victoria_. They demand the best from their students here and if you start to slip…" Caleb trailed off leaning against the desk on the side of the dorm with the door. Victoria looked up at her brother.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" She asked watching him carefully.

"No, it's just I don't want to see you get kicked out because of something stupid Victoria."

"Reid gets away with it." That got Caleb's attention.

"Reid's family give generously to this school, and he has nothing to do with this…or does he?" Victoria looked back at her brother from her jewellery box. She smiled and shrugged, "Victoria, what do I have to do to get you to understand, Reid doesn't care about other people's feelings he won't care if he hurts you."

"Look Caleb, we have been over this a million times, my life, my choice." She went into the bathroom.

"Well, we can deal with this later. We are gonna be late." Victoria looked out of the bathroom at Caleb.

"Late, late for what?"

Caleb shrugged, "Dunno, mum wants us home, tonight."

Victoria shrugged, "Take Sarah in my place mum would probably be happier if she came in my place anyway."

"Nope, mum wants us home in exactly fifteen minutes."

Victoria looked at her brother. "Can't be done, I have plans."

"Cancel them; I will be out front…waiting." With that Caleb left the dorm. Victoria roared in aggravation and picked up her cell and dialled the number.

"Sex God of the Century," Was the answer on the other side on the line.

Victoria giggled, "Hey Reid,"

"Hey you," He said calmly.

"Look gotta cancel, family thing."

"Oh? You don't know what it is?" He asked in a peculiar tone.

"Oh, your voice suggests you know something."

"Look, sex kitten I know everything, just depends on the degree of my knowledge. Look ditch the fam and meet me at Nicky's at eleven." With that he hung up the phone.

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Great, thanks Reid." She said hanging up her own phone. She grabbed her coat and left the dorm to go to the front of the school.

Victoria had a plan, if she played the morose teenager for long enough her mother would eventually make her go back to the dorms from what ever function she was dragging them too and Victoria could go meet Reid.

So the instant she got home she stormed up stairs and changed. The dress was laid out on her bed. It was black and strapless. The skirt started at her waist and went to her knees, made of layer upon layer of black taffeta. A little more formal then she had been expecting but she put it on anyway and got in the black Lexus and glared all the way to their destination.

When they reached the gates of Garwin manor her curiosity peaked. She looked over at Caleb with her mouth open to ask a question but he was already looking at her with eyebrows raised waiting for her defences to fall and her plan to collapse. She glared at him and looked back out the window.

Mr. Garwin was probably hosting a party for the mayor and had invited all the really prominent member of town.

The Garwin's house was much different from the Danver's place. It was taller and much more like a fairy tale castle with delicate peaks and white stone walls. It always reminded Victoria of Sleeping Beauty's castle.

They pulled up to the front of the house and were greeted by the Garwin's butler. The Garwin's were rumoured to be the richest of the four families, due to travels and good investments, sometime _too_ good investments, for it to have been purely luck. They were also the family with the largest number of members lost to the power at a young age.

The three Danvers walked up the front steps of the house and entered. Inside everything was slightly darker then the outside of the building made people think. They were instantly greeted by Mr. Garwin.

"Evelyn," He said sweeping down upon them and shaking Victoria's mothers hand. "So good of you to join us on this joyous night."

Victoria took in Mr. Garwin. He was the oldest living man with the power of the four families currently. He looked surprisingly good. He was tall, around 6'4", with grey hair that had once been blonde, it was slicked back. He had a moustache now that Victoria didn't remember.

"Caleb, so good to see you," He said shaking Caleb's hand. Caleb smiled and asked all the polite questions. Victoria could tell he was eager to go and find Pogue or Tyler or Reid. Victoria didn't know what she was going to do for the night.

She would have been pretty shocked if Reid could wiggle his way out of this one, with the three remaining men with the power all under one roof. Not to mention Pogue, who had ascended a month ago, and Caleb in the same house, no way they would let him out of the meet and greets with out them following suit.

"Ah, Victoria! Well, aren't you looking grown up." Mr. Garwin had found his way to Victoria by this time.

"You are looking great yourself Mr. Garwin." Mr. Garwin laughed.

"Well, you know I try my best, I can't believe Reid hasn't mentioned you," Victoria looked at Mr. Garwin stunned.

She knew they had made no commitments or promises or anything like that and promised to keep _them_ a secret from everyone, but the fact that he hadn't even mentioned her to his father stung her pride slightly.

Victoria saw her mother talking with Mr. Perry, Pogue's father. He was a widower after Pogue's mum had died three years ago just before Victoria had lost her dad. Mr. Perry and her mum were the only couple in the four original families that were single by fate.

Mr. Garwin on the other hand had not been left alone by fate. It had been quite the scandal. About a week after Reid had been born his mother had packed up and left. No one talked about it anymore, not even Reid.

"Look, you hardly seem interested in the rantings of an old man." Victoria's attention was suddenly snapped back to Mr. Garwin.

"Oh no Mr. Garwin I love hearing about what you did with the Mayor's wife." She said plastering a false smile on her face.

Mr. Garwin laughed, "No, look why don't you go down and see what is keeping Reid, he should be ready by now."

"Reid isn't up yet?"

"Well, no actually, I left him in his bedroom about an hour ago. Why don't you go see what's keeping him? Go down that corridor then down the spiral stair case, you'll reach a door, that's Reid's room. He has the whole basement to himself."

Victoria smiled and walked off. She descended the staircase quickly. Reid had probably already snuck out; she could follow him through the window that looked out on the front flower bed in front of the house.

She turned the door handle and opened the door. Not expecting to see anything she was shocked to find Reid standing there completely naked in the middle of the room, of course he had turned when the door opened. On instinct alone she slammed the door shut.

"Oh my god I am so sorry," She said through the door, pretty sure that her blush was going to melt her cheeks from her face. "I didn't think you would be in there still….ohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

The door opened again and Reid was standing there in light blue boxer shorts that left little to the imagination. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his bedroom.

"Don't you knock?" He asked walking across his bedroom to grab a pair of jeans from the floor.

"Hey you are the one who barged into my room first!" She said no matter how calm she tried to make herself she couldn't seem to look at him. Victoria saw a discarded tuxedo on his king size bed.

Reid pulled a grey shirt over his head and grabbed his toque and fingerless gloves and threw them on.

"Look, aside form your lack of judgement as far as knocking is concerned you arrived right on time." He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the window.

"What? You wanna sneak out?" She asked looking at him in the eye for the first time.

"Well d'uh. What you wanna stay here?" He asked staring at her.

"No! But I am not in exactly seeking out apparel."

"Look, pretty soon Caleb is going to notice that we are both missing from the party and he will come down here looking for us so let's go!"

With that Reid opened the window and knelt down interlocking his fingers. When Victoria didn't move he looked at her, "Well?"

"Oh just a sec," She pulled off her stiletto's and stepped on his hand letting him lift her up to the window. After struggling to pull her skirts through the window she helped Reid get through the window and soon they were in his truck driving away from the Garwin mansion.

He came to a halt on the edge of the bluffs. Reid turned off the engine and left the headlights on. He got out of the truck and went to stand in front of the car. Victoria slowly got out after him.

"So what are we doing here exactly?" She asked sitting on the hood of the pick up.

Reid faced her, "Well, I didn't think Nicky's was a good place to ascend. A little too public if you know what I mean." He smiled brightly. Victoria stared at him.

"Wait, wait, wait," She got off the truck to stand in front of him. "You're ascending, tonight is your birthday?" She asked starting to look a little worried.

"Yeah," Reid said brightly, he glanced at his watch, "In about seventeen minutes."

"But Reid, I have never seen someone ascend, what if something goes wrong?" She stuttered looking really worried.

"Relax, Caleb ascended in a barn when he was under attack…I am not too worried."

"But wouldn't it be better to ascend around people who know what is going to happen." She said looking at him fearfully.

"Look the same thing happened to Pogue. The families gathered and we all watched with morbid fascination… and you know what, that just ain't for me." He took a few steps back from Victoria, "I wanted to be able to see the sky." He threw open his arms and looked at the sky laughing.

"But, but, but, why bring me?" She stuttered. Reid looked at her for the first time affronted.

"I thought that was obvious, you get me." Victoria stood there barefoot in a fancy dress just staring at him.

Reid laughed, "Don't worry it's gonna be great!" He said his eyes going completely black.

Victoria licked her lips and looked around them checking for other people. Reid didn't get why she was so anxious, he was finally getting what he had always wanted and he wanted to share that with her. He didn't get why that seemed to bother her so much.

"Ahh..." He said stumbling a little. Victoria's head swivelled back to him her eyes wide with fright at the sudden guttural sound.

"Reid…" She whispered.

Reid opened his mouth in a silent moan, the pain flooding his body, straining against every bone in his body. Suddenly he felt the ground disappear under his feet. He was pretty sure he was screaming now, Victoria was saying his name somewhere off in the distance. It was so painful…like his soul was being torn into tiny little pieces. Suddenly the pain lifted, everything disappeared and then he was on the ground.

Victoria was leaning over him concern filling her face, "Reid are you okay?" She asked carefully. He struggled to his feet and took a few steps to the side trying to steady himself.

Victoria stayed where she was kneeling on the ground. He laughed making her jump.

"I have honestly never felt better." He said the laugh growing. Victoria just stared at him with big worried eyes. He could tell his eyes were still black because he could see everything much more clearly. He could even make out the circle of dark blue on the edge of Victoria's iris.

The put his arms at his sides, palms facing outwards. He started to rise slowly from the ground. So did the truck. Victoria scrambled to her feet looking at the truck.

Other things started to rise from the ground. Drift wood, stones, a tree in the distance started to groan under the restraints of its roots.

"Reid…" Victoria whispered looking around them. "Reid." She repeated turning back to face him. He wasn't listening, a euphoric feeling was flooding his body; he never wanted it to stop. "REID!" She screamed.

He suddenly realised he wasn't alone. He blinked a few times and everything fell back to earth again including him. Victoria was looking at him with a worried, confused look.

"What?" He asked smiling at her.

"Don't," She shook her head rapidly, like she didn't control her movements anymore.

"Don't what?"

"Don't use like that!" She yelled staring at the ground near his feet.

He stared at her a little startled by her reaction. He shook his head, "I am fine." He said casually but he wasn't. He was winded and breathing heavily it was like he couldn't get enough oxygen anymore. For some reason he knew that if he only used one more time he would be fine again able to concentrate on Victoria.

His eyes were black again in a flash. Victoria looked at him, "STOP IT!" She screamed. He blinked getting his regular vision back again and looked at her.

"What?" He yelled at her.

"I told you don't use like that!" She screamed. She looked at him, she voice was quieter, "You're freaking me out!"

"Look, I am fine, come on lets go have fun." He said brightly. He walked over to her. She looked at him as if considering if she could trust him or not. "I am fine," He reassured her shrugging his shoulders.

In the end she relented and they went back and got back in the truck.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey, ya'll sorry I haven't been updating just the past few days have been pretty hectic with school and all, and I am going away for the weekend so this will be last update for a while, hope you can hold out!

Chapter Nine:

"Just a sec I gotta call my roomy," Reid grunted in response to Victoria's whisper. She reached over and grabbed her cell from his side table. He ignored the movements and continued to kiss her neck.

She giggled as she dialled. It was ringing. "Hey, Petra?" Victoria asked finding it harder and harder to concentrate on the cell.

"Oh hey Victoria," Reid pushed them both from a sitting position so they were lying on the his bed, "I have been trying to get in touch with you for the past half hour,"

"Oh," Victoria panted, "Really, well I won't see you for….uh in a few….wait, what was the question?" She asked before Reid kissed her on the lips again.

"What question? Victoria are you okay?...Victoria?...Are you still there?" Petra asked.

Victoria was finally able to dislocate her mouth from Reid's, "Yes!" She gasped. Reid unzipped her sweater-like shirt so she was in her bra. "Look, uh, Pet, I am calling so that you will know to find Tyler and get a ride with him to the spring fling flash party."

"What? I thought we were going together?"

"Yeah well plans change." Victoria said just before kissing Reid's neck as he rolled on top of her.

"Look, Vicky, I can't do that I don't even know who Tyler is!"

"Tyler Simms, ya know hangs out with my brother, black hair blue eyes, on I know you like him!" Victoria said pushing Reid's black sweater off to reveal a white t-shirt.

"Look Victoria, I don't even know where he is!" Petra moaned.

Reid pushed himself off of Victoria and pulled his t-shirt off over his head. Victoria stared at him for a few seconds before sitting up herself.

"Look, Petra I don't care if you have to fly to Timbuktu to find Tyler, find him take him to the party and make sure he doesn't come back to his dorm!" Victoria hung up her phone and dropped it on the floor before wrapped her arms around Reid's neck and pulling him back down on to the bed.

Reid looked at his bed side clock, "We have three hours before we will be missed." He looked at Victoria.

"Great," She whispered.

A/N: Short huh? Lol well I will leave you on hooks waiting for an update! Lol! Tee hee hee I got the graphic novel of the covenant….lol it was so completely different then the movie, movie was defiantly better! Later!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

The Spring Fling was a dance put on every year by Spencer Academy. Usually it was only attended by freshmen to the school. The Spring Fling Flash Party however was a totally different story.

One of the seniors would text message every student in the school a location and they would meet there and party. This year it was being planned by Kira Snyder.

Reid walked down the bluffs with Victoria beside him.

"The bluffs? Oooh, real original Kira." Victoria scoffed. Reid sniggered.

"Where were you two?" Caleb asked as they came to stand beside the group of friends who were already there. It included Caleb, Pogue, Kate, Sarah, Tyler and Petra.

"Wouldn't you just love to know," Reid said smiling smugly at Caleb, he put his arm around Victoria's neck; she was talking to Petra at that moment.

"What the hell were you thinking man, sneaking out at your…." Pogue glanced at Kate who was now talking to Sarah. "_Party_,"

Reid made a fake sad smile, "What don't tell me you were worried!"

Pogue scoffed, and Caleb answered for him, "No but I was worried about my sister when she turned up gone."

Reid shrugged, "She's fine. You should worry a little more about your self Caleb," Caleb raised an eyebrow, Reid's eyes flashed. Caleb took a step forward.

"Hey you wanna dance? Love this song," Reid and Caleb both looked at Victoria who suddenly addressed Reid.

"What? Oh sure," Reid took her hand and she led him to where people are dancing Reid shot a smile over his shoulder at Caleb.

Caleb groaned, "Damn it," He whispered rubbing his hands over his face. Sarah looked at him.

"Everything okay?" She asked worry filling her face.

"Yeah," he shook his head and smiled at her.

Sarah gave him a smile, "Kate forgot something in my car we are going to run and go get it." Caleb nodded and the girls ran off to where all the cars were parked.

"Maybe Kate forgot her personality." Pogue snapped under his breath, Caleb looked at him.

"Not now man," Pogue shrugged and looked at where Caleb's line of sight was to see Reid and Victoria dancing. "They're getting to close," Caleb said.

Pogue looked at him, "So what are you planning on doing about it? We have threatened Reid, begged with Victoria, nothing left to do."

"She is going to get hurt."

Pogue shrugged, "You don't know that man, and maybe they're happy." Caleb turned on Pogue.

"They may be happy now but trust me Reid will only hurt her, if not of his own volition then by his addiction."

Pogue turned to Caleb and said in a small voice, "We don't know for certain he is addicted,"

"Come on Pogue, he uses all the time,"

"Well, maybe ascending set him straight, I haven't seen him use in a while." Caleb shrugged of Pogue's words.

"Just wait, something is going to happen to him, and I want to stop it but I can't with Victoria in the way."

"In the way? That's a little harsh isn't it?"

"Ya think, I go over and say something to Reid Victoria is gonna jump down my throat about how it isn't my life and-

"It isn't man," Caleb looked at Pogue, "It's Reid's, if he wants to fuck it up then fine, we can't do anything about it, he knows what will happen if he keeps using like this, we can't do anything or else he will just use more. Who knows maybe Victoria can get through to him."

With that Pogue walked over to go see Kate. Caleb was left to glower at Reid and Victoria's dancing forms.

"Shit," Victoria stopped dancing and dug her cell out of her jeans pocket. She looked at Reid. "It's my mum, I gotta take this. Be back in a sec." Reid nodded and Victoria left the dancing masses.

Reid went and stood over with Tyler. "Hey man," Tyler said noticing Reid, then he went off into a long winded tail about how he was certain Petra thought he was hot and how she wouldn't leave him alone when they were at school.

Reid however wasn't listening; he was lost in his own thoughts. He had lost sight of Victoria who was trying to get a stable signal.

He was fairly sure he had never gone so long without looking at another girl in his life and he was fine with that, and that kind of scared him. They had promised no commitments, and it was Victoria's idea but Reid found himself doubting whether he liked that promise.

The thought of Victoria with anyone but him made him angry beyond belief.

"Dude, you okay?" Tyler suddenly asked Reid looked at him.

"Yeah why?" Reid asked looking back over the party.

"You're using," Reid's head snapped around to look back at Tyler.

"What? No I'm not!" Tyler shook his head at Reid's response.

"Yeah you are your eyes are black."

Reid closed his eyes and shook his head pinching his temple. He opened his eyes again and everything seemed slightly duller. He felt a little light headed and staggered a little. Tyler grabbed his arm.

"Wow," Reid whispered feeling slightly shaken up.

Victoria was suddenly by his side, "Are you okay?" She asked grabbed his other arm to help Tyler steady him.

"Oh…uh yeah, just a …nothing. Are you okay?" He asked really looking at her for the first time. She looked shaken and a little scared.

"Uh yeah, can you give me a ride to my house?" She asked. Reid nodded.

"Yeah no problem,"

Tyler looked sceptically at Reid, "You okay to drive?" He asked looking Reid up and down.

"Fine," Reid snapped he started to walk towards where they had parked his truck but he turned and grabbed Tyler by the jacket.

"REID!" Victoria yelled stunned. Tyler was looking at Reid with wide eyes.

"Tell Caleb about what just happened and you'll regret it!" He let go off Tyler and turned walking towards his truck. He grabbed Victoria's wrist and pulled her along with him.

She glanced over her shoulder at Tyler who was looking shocked and unable to move. She looked at Reid who was pinching the bridge of his nose and panting.

"Reid what the hell was that?" She asked trying to pull her hand out of his but his grip only tightened.

"I dunno," He answered.

"You don't know? You don't know, that isn't good enough, you scared Tyler, and he is your best friend." Reid rounded suddenly on Victoria and faced her.

"You think I meant to do that? Why the hell would I?" He yelled. Victoria tried to pull back but his grip tightened harder on her wrist.

"Reid, let go." She said pulling her wrist harder and harder.

"What scared of me now….just like Caleb….oh yeah he scared of me 'fraid I can't handle it." He snapped.

"Reid let go!" Victoria said looking at his now black eyes.

"Why wanna run away thought you needed a ride?" He asked savagely.

Victoria looked him in the eyes, not seeing his blue ones, she gently placed her free hand on his cheek he reeled back but she didn't let go.

"I know you don't want to hurt me so just let go Reid, I am not going to run away, I am not going anywhere." She said quietly.

Reid looked down at his hand on hers and realised he was cutting off her circulation. He suddenly let go and stumbled a few steps away from her. Victoria flexed her hand letting the blood rush back to it. She looked at Reid who was staring at the ground with a blank look, his eyes back to normal.

"Come on, you said you would give me a ride." She went and got into his truck that was only a few feet away. Reid turned and looked at her. She was sitting in the passenger's seat. He walked over and opened the door. Not looking at her he handed her the keys.

"Know how to drive a stick?"

"Yeah but…."

"You drive," He dropped the keys in her lap and waited for her to shimmy over. She nodded and got into the driver's seat as he climbed into the cab.

As they drove off Reid leaned his forehead on the cool glass of the window trying to contemplate what he had just done and why Victoria hadn't just left.

A/N: Hey ya'll thought I would just give you a hit of covenant goodness, a real chapter before I left hope you liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey y'all I am back and better then ever, I know this is like super short, but it will be followed closely so bare with me here! Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven:

Reid sat in the driver's seat of his truck at the side of the road his hands still on the wheel. His hands were starting to go numb he was holding the wheel so tight, his knuckles were white, but as long as he held the wheel he couldn't see himself shaking.

He had pulled over between the Danver's place and the party. He couldn't face everyone yet. He just couldn't stand to be around people. He couldn't wrap his head around what he had done; he couldn't even remember having control over himself.

He looked around his truck. Victoria hadn't run away, she had been there beside him. He had only just dropped her off at her house.

"Damn it," He whispered to the truck, He practically had a break down in front of her. "You're being a pussy," He said out loud as if trying to convince himself.

Reid looked around the truck, it felt like the truck was closing in on him, his breathing was getting heavier, he couldn't get air. His hands left the wheel and shakily grabbed the door handle and opened the door. Reid pushed himself out of the truck nearly collapsing on the ground.

He ran a few steps away from the truck clinging to his own chest. He couldn't breath. His hands went to his head clinging to his toque trying to get a hold of himself. It was as if he was loosing control over his own sanity.

He fell to his knee's panting; suddenly it was like a voice was telling him what to do, reasoning with him. He looked at his truck, everything was getting clearer, he was breathing easier, and he stood up feeling powerful, his old self again.

He pointed his open hand at his truck. The metal groaned on it's self as the truck raised off the gravel road. Reid found himself laughing as he used.

Watching the truck floating and with more ease then ever before, it wasn't like when he used before he ascended, he could do anything.

Something caught his attention. He looked at his body and blinked a few times, the truck hit the ground again with a crash. He knew he had stopped using and a sudden cold feeling collapsed in on his chest. He gasped as the air was sucked from his chest. He staggered and blinked a few times.

He seemed to regain control over himself, his cell was ringing. He flicked it open.

"Uh…yeah?"

"Reid?" Was the response on the other end of the line, it was quiet and Reid knew it was Victoria.

"Victoria? Are you okay, you don't sound good?" Reid asked concentrating on her and not his shortness of breath.

"Uh, no…no I am not, look I am sorry I don't have anyone else to call," It sounded like she was crying.

"Victoria, what's wrong, where's Caleb?"

She gave a watery laugh, "Yeah, Caleb, I don't think I can deal with him right now….look I am sorry Reid,"

"No, don't be sorry, look where are you?" He asked walking towards his truck.

"I am outside my house,"

"Okay, I'll be there,"

"Reid?"

"Yeah,"

"Hurry okay?"

Reid froze with his hand on the door handle; something in her voice made his heart hurt in a way the he had never felt before.

"Reid?"

"Yeah, I am here, I'll bet there in a sec," With that he hung up and got in his truck.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Reid pulled to a quick stop in front of the Danver's door. Victoria was standing on the last step. She was wearing what she had been wearing at the party. It was a red baby doll style dress with a thick black band under her bust, she also had an old worn out jean jacket over it and black high top sneakers.

Her hair was coming out of the bun she had taken care to put up in his dorm. Her purse was gone, replaced with a black leather back pack that was over stuffed. Her mascara and eye liner had run down her cheeks like she had been crying heavily. She looked tired and scared.

She walked over to the truck instantly and put both her hands on the driver's side door handle. Reid watched her out the window. She looked up and down the driveway as if she was lost. She rested her forehead on her hands on the handle.

Reid could see her back rise and fall as she cried. It was as if he was frozen, he had never seen her like this, he had seen her bored, tired, mad, furious, passionate but never….this…this lost form of Victoria, he didn't like it, he wanted to help her to make her hurt go away but he didn't know how.

She opened the door suddenly. Reid could only stare at her.

"Move over," She gasped choking back a sob.

"Victoria…"

"Move over!" She yelled looking Reid in the eyes. Her normally ice blue eyes were blood shot and full of tears.

Reid moved over the truck, careful to avoid the gear shift, into the passenger's seat. Victoria climbed into the driver's seat pushing her back pack into the back seat. She slammed the door and put both her hands on the wheel. Her hands were shaking.

"Victoria, are you okay to drive?" Reid asked for lack of anything else to say.

"I am fine," She put the truck in gear and they tore out of the drive way.

The drive over was quiet. Reid didn't know what to say or how to comfort her.

They pulled to screeching halt in front of the old Colony house. Reid looked from the run down house to Victoria, who was looking at it not moving. Gorman had moved from there into another place.

"Victoria?" Reid asked. Victoria didn't respond, instead she opened the door and got out the truck and ran through the gate at the house. "Victoria!" Reid got out of the truck and jumped the fence running after her.

"Victoria!" He yelled but she was already in the house. He followed her but she was already gone. Assuming she was down stair's he took the stairs two at a time leading to the ancient Covenant basement but it was empty.

There was a creek upstairs. Reid dashed up the stairs all the way up to the attic. He hadn't been up there since they moved Caleb's father up. Now it was empty of course. The room was almost exactly the same except all remains of Mr. Danver's were gone, all his pills, clothes, everything.

Victoria was standing in front of the chair in front of the fire place in which Mr. Danvers used to sit. She was crying.

"Victoria?" Reid asked staying where he was on the top step. She looked at him suddenly as if forgetting he was with her.

She pointed a shaky hand at the chair. "Everyone always said I had his eyes," She gave a small sad smile. "That I was his little girl."

Reid watched her carefully. He took a step towards her and she took a step back.

"Yeah everyone said I was his pride and joy." Her face looked as if it was struggling not to cry. "Mum…mum said that he wanted a little ballerina."

She shrugged looking back at the chair. "I can remember him. He was always so nice, but then something changed, and it wasn't him any more and no body….NO BODY …would tell me what was going on! I was ten when it started, TEN YEARS OLD REID!" She yelled her hands clenched in fists.

"And they took his away, you're dad, Pogue's dad, Tyler's dad, they all came in the night and they left with him. I remember because I watched from my door, they had to carry him. Do you know what that's like, to watch your father being carried away like some corpse?" She laughed in a cold hard way, "Corpse, he may as well have been because I sure as hell never saw him again. Mum came by the next morning and packed my things and sent me off, I was fifteen and I was sent away to the other side of the world, with no one!"

She looked at the chair. "I never saw him again before he…he…" She looked at Reid in a pleading way. "He was my dad….hell Sarah saw him before he…." She trailed off.

Reid shook his head looking at the ground, "You wouldn't want to."

She scoffed, "My mum found out tonight I didn't leave school," Reid looked at her at the sudden change in topic, "Yeah I was expelled, they said I didn't have good enough form and no matter how much my mother was paying them to keep me I was a lost cause."

She shrugged watching Reid, "Ya know what she said to me?" She asked, Reid knew she was talking about Mrs. Danver's. "She said that I wasn't worth the bother, that…that…that they never should have had me. That the only reason she did was because _He_ wanted a little princess, that she and Caleb were never enough for him that he wanted me." She was looking at everything in the room except Reid, "How is that my fault! I didn't ask to be born! I am the first second sibling to be born in a family after an heir in a century! Because there was no point! Because there was a boy and he would carry on the family and the ….the power! But no my dad had to be different and have me!"

"He didn't even care enough to stop using! He just kept using and using until there was nothing left, and I was left alone, because mum had Caleb, she said that he only cared about me and no one else…" Victoria laughed backing up more until she hit the fireplace, "If he loved me so god damn much why did he leave! Wasn't I good enough? And…and …and why does she hate me I didn't do anything…I…I…I,"

Victoria couldn't catch her breath, she was crying to hard. Suddenly she fell forward and hit the floor on her knees. Reid ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders holding her up.

She was just sobbing, "Look Victoria, you gotta calm down, you're gonna make yourself sick." She looked at him with lost eyes.

"Why Reid? Why? Who is gonna care?"

"I am gonna care!" He yelled. She looked at him.

"I am sorry, look I shouldn't be unloading all this stuff on you…" She went to stand up and her knees buckled underneath her. Reid caught her and held her close to him.

"Victoria its okay everything's going to be fine." He whispered. She pushed him away.

"Oh yeah? Oh yeah Reid?" She yelled sitting facing him in the darkness of the attic. "How, how is it going to be fine, my mother just threw me out of my only home telling me she never wanted to see me again, my big brother thinks I am a degenerate and the guy that I am fast falling in love with is using faster then my dead father!"

They sat staring at each other not saying anything. She put her head in her hands; Reid didn't know what to say, so they just sat there.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Reid and Victoria sat in the dark, Reid didn't know if they had been there for a few minutes or hours. Neither of them had moved.

His cell started to ring. Victoria suddenly jumped. Reid dug around in his jeans pocket and pulled it out and flicked it open.

"Yeah….no…we're…yeah…yeah I know." He hung up the phone.

Victoria watched him not saying anything. She wiped both her cheeks with the sleeve of her jean jacket. "Who was that?" She asked quietly.

"Caleb wondering where we are, demanding we go back to the dorms, worried we getting…I dunno." Reid stood up and offered Victoria his hand. She took it and let him lift her up.

They both seemed keen to avoid the fact that she had openly admitted that she was falling in love with him. What Reid was most afraid of was admitting that he might, just might feel the same way about her.

They walked through the cold dark house in silence. Soon they were at the truck. Victoria let go of Reid's hand and walked around the truck to get in the passenger side.

"I can stop!" He said suddenly. She looked at him.

"What?"

"I'm not addicted, I am not…. I don't have to use."

Victoria stared at him as if confused by the statement. She shrugged and looked down the dark road, "Now isn't the time Reid," She said quietly looking at the ground.

"Yes it is!" He said walking around the truck to stand in front of her. "You gotta believe me I don't have to use!" He said his voice rising in agitation.

She looked him in the eye with a hard look. "Reid, do you think I am blind…stupid?"

He shook his head knowing the question needed no answer.

"I see you, I watch you in class, you'll levitate a pencil a few centimetres just so you can use. I know you get short of breath and start getting panicky when you aren't using."

He looked at her with a vicious stare as if daring her to continue. The worst part was she was right. It annoyed him and scared him at the same time that Victoria could see him like that.

"I…" He started. Victoria held up a hand before he got a chance to speak.

"Not now Reid, I am not in the mood. I don't want to hear excuses, or hear you make promises you have no intention of keeping, I just…" Tears were filling her eyes, "I just want to go back to the dorms and get some sleep okay?" She asked in a pleading tone.

Reid didn't know whether to yell about her making presumptions about him or take her in his arms and try and make everything okay for her. In the end he decided on neither.

"Yeah, okay, I'll drive." He walked around and got in the truck, she did the same.

Reid wasn't sure what he was expecting or why he felt slightly let down. He concentrated on the road in front of the truck. He could see Victoria in his peripheral vision. She had pulled her legs up to her chest and had her arms around them, her forehead on the window.

He didn't know what he wanted, a small part of him wished she had yelled at him begging him to stop using, pleading with him, saying she would leave if he didn't stop. But leave what? They weren't a couple, they had no commitments.

In all realness Reid realised that no commitments actually meant no disappointments, unfortunately they seemed to be coming anyway. He wasn't good enough for her. He chanced a glance at her. She was looking out the window.

Even though a tiny part of him wished she cared a larger part of him hope she didn't. That she wasn't falling for him, because if _that_ was true then he would disappoint her. He knew in the end he would just a matter of time 'til he did.

'_What if you didn't? What if you could change?_' He thought suddenly. He shook his head, he didn't want to change he liked who he was. Victoria would just have to accept that and him. '_What if she doesn't?_'

He looked at her again, her eyes were closed. He wanted to let her in, let her get closer, but he also didn't want to get hurt…and a small part of him was scared.

Scared to be vulnerable to another person, but more a fear of the power. What if he couldn't stop? What if he tried and failed. People always assumed he thought he was bigger then the addiction, he knew better, he knew what would happen to him if he continued using but it was harder then that…

He wasn't sure exactly what made him different from Caleb or Pogue; they could control it so easily. Maybe it was the fact he wanted to be the best, maybe it was because he had grown up seeing his father and his grandfather use in everyday life.

'_You're making excuses ya know?_' He thought pulling to a stop in front of the school.

Victoria opened her door and climbed out pulling her back pack with her. Reid got out slowly behind her. She walked around the trunk and stood beside him placing her hand in his.

He looked at her but she was already staring at the school. He wanted to be her everything so badly but was painfully aware of the fact that he never could be, it just wasn't him.

They walked towards the school together. When they got to her dorm she started rifling through her bag for her keys.

"Ya know I could just..." She looked up at him as he spoke looking slightly scared.

"Please, please don't." He shrugged and she went back to looking through her bag.

When she finally dug out the keys she opened the door. They both walked into the dorm room to find the light already on and to their surprise, Caleb and Pogue standing in the dorm.

"Caleb?" Victoria asked, "What the hell?"

"Tori, I came to check on you when you didn't return to the party and ….you've been crying, what's the matter?"

Victoria self consciously wiped her face again. Reid watched her and closed the dorm room door. Caleb's eyes finally fell on him and Reid had a sinking feeling from the look on Caleb's face.

Instantly Caleb was across the room with Reid pinned to the wall of the dorm. "What the hell did you do?" He yelled his face only inches away from Reid's.

"Caleb!" Victoria yelled.

Reid shoved Caleb off of him, "I didn't do anything." He said staring at Caleb with contempt.

"You did something!" He yelled pointing an accusatory finger at Reid.

"I didn't do anything to her." Reid yelled getting angry at the insinuation, he took a step forwards towards Caleb.

"Reid!" Victoria yelled, "Caleb he didn't do anything he gave me a ride that was it now cut it out the both of you!"

Caleb looked at Reid who stared back, "I don't want you near my little sister anymore." Caleb grabbed Victoria by the upper arm and dragged her towards the door.

Victoria was yelling in the background but all Reid could hear was a pounding in his ears. "Let her go!" He growled in a low voice.

Caleb turned, "Or what…" His voice faltered when he saw Reid's eyes were black. Reid scoffed.

"Not so big now are we Caleb?" He said advancing. Victoria looked scared behind Caleb but didn't say anything. "Not so big now that we aren't the only ascended."

"Back off." Caleb said not backing down.

"Let her go." He said quietly.

"And leave her with you? You don't know what's good for yourself let alone anyone else."

Reid's hands went to his side and could feel the energy gather into orbs in front of his palms.

"Reid," He could hear Victoria's voice, it sounded desperate.

"Back off Reid," Caleb voiced again. Reid just smiled watching Caleb's mind process the situation.

"No Caleb, not anymore." In a seconds and orbs flashed and flew across the room hitting Caleb in the chest. Victoria screamed as Pogue pulled her backwards and Caleb's hit the closed door with a thud.

Instantly Caleb was on his feet and another orb flashed across the room and hit Reid once in the leg and then again in the chest landing him on the floor. He could hear Victoria yell his name but soon he was back on his feet. Caleb flew across the room and into the bathroom hitting the wall hard, cracking the tiles. Instantly Reid was off his feet and hit the ceiling flying across it hitting the opposite wall and falling to the ground. He was winded and panting.

"Enough!" Victoria screamed wrenching herself out of Pogue's protective grip. She ran across the room and knelt beside Reid. He could feel her hands tenderly touch his back and help him into a sitting position.

"Victoria," Victoria looked at Caleb who had gotten up and staggered to stand in the bathroom doorway with Pogue supporting him.

"Leave Caleb," She said quietly turning her attention back to Reid.

"No Victoria, I care about-

"No Caleb!" She yelled standing up to face him, "No more, I am done now get out!"

Caleb didn't make a move to leave even though it looked like Pogue thought it was a good idea.

"Get out!" She screamed. Caleb and Pogue both slowly made their way out of the room.

Victoria was left standing staring at the again closed door. Reid carefully took her hand and tugged on her arm so she was pulled and sat beside him, she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why Reid? Why?" She gasped staring at him. "He's my big brother and ….and I just don't know what to do any more,"

She leaned against the bed. She stared at him again, "I think you should leave,"

Reid stared at her, "What?" He asked shocked.

"You should go,"

"Why didn't you see…?" He yelled standing up. She stood up too tears running down her face.

"Yes I saw it Reid and no matter how I feel Caleb is still my older brother and before I was just getting under his skin but now…"

Reid watched her face appalled, "But now…" He prompted.

She looked at him, "We said no commitments and I find…I find…I find myself wishing there was more, and I don't want to ruin what little family I have left for some guy who isn't interested in any promises," She shrugged. "I am sorry," She whispered.

Reid stood there staring at her for a few seconds before coming back to reality. "Fine, you're tired of this then fine!" He stormed towards the door.

"Tired?" She choked sounded sad and alone, "Tired of what, what are we, you haven't said anything."

Reid turned on his heels to face her, he instantly wished he hadn't, she looked scared, vulnerable and startled by the fact that his eyes were again black , "Yeah well, you haven't said anything either, so I guess this is it." He gave her a sarcastic smile and opened the door and stormed down the hall.

"Reid!" Victoria yelled following him into the hall. He didn't turn back, it was like he couldn't. "Reid please don't do this." She begged. He could tell she was following him but not coming close enough to stop him.

If she wanted to abandon him then fine, she could, he wasn't about to give her an out. He charged down the front steps of the school and across the parking lot to his still warm truck.

"Reid!" She yelled stopping on the steps. Reid knew he could stop, run over to her and say it wasn't for nothing, he really cared about her, but something in him wouldn't…couldn't.

He got in the truck and pulled away from the school unsure of where he was going just away from her. He glanced in his rear view mirror. He could see her on the steps staring after the truck.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey y'all, sorry for the hold up as far as updating goes, I hope you all like this chapter...even though it is short!

Chapter Fourteen:

Victoria found herself standing back in her dorm room. She licked her lips trying to hold back the tears. She walked over to her bed and saw a note on Petra's bed. She picked it up and looked at it:

_Hey Victoria,_

_With Tyler, won't be back till tomorrow, l8ta!_

_-Petra,_

Victoria sank onto her own bed looking at the walls. What had she done?

She had told the truth and ruined everything. She had been right; she was ruining things with Caleb eventually he would get to the point where caring about her did nothing but hurt and he would abandon her. And she didn't want to loose him, loose her big brother.

Reid…

She knew she was falling for him, she had known that for a while. She also saw how destructive he was and as great as he was for a fling for a boyfriend…?

'_You love him,_' a voice whispered in her head. She wrapped her arms around herself. She didn't want another person to abandon her and it wasn't Reid so much as anyone, anyone she let close to her heart.

"_You're worthless and a mistake,_" Her mother's words from earlier that night rang in her head.

Victoria crawled across her bed until she was leaning against the wall her arms wrapped around her legs that were pulled up to her chest.

"You're not," She sobbed trying to convince her self, "You're not worthless, you're a good person," Her forehead rested on her knees.

If that was true then why did people keep leaving her? Her father left…her mother shut down….Reid…

Reid was only to glad to have an out from the looks of it but she needed him. She wanted him to hear her rant and scream and sob.

She scrambled to her bed side table and grabbed the room phone. She dialled haphazardly, tears were running down her cheeks.

"Hey, its Reid can't come to the phone, leave a message," It didn't ring meaning the phone was turned off.

"Hi uh, Reid, I know you probably don't want to talk to me but I need to … I dunno, please call me kay? Well I guess I'll go…" She hung up the phone. She stared at the dark room lying down on her bed.

Reid stormed into his bedroom slamming the door behind him. He was at his dad's house. His dad was away on business in the Mediterranean.

He stormed around the room seething with anger. His bedside table found itself in his path and he kicked it across the room. It shattered before it hit the other wall.

Everything in the room started to shake.

She didn't want him? What wasn't he good enough? He had been faithful! He had been there when her mother was bad. He hadn't kowtowed to Caleb's will. Hell, he had fought for her and for what?

A lamp in the corner of the room shattered.

For her to leave him that was all. He could have said something but hadn't. He hands went to his head he was starting to feel slightly woozy.

Everything in the room was still shaking. He was using and it was like he couldn't stop. The rug on the floor disintegrated into a million little threads. Pictures on the walls started to shatter.

The room was spinning. He couldn't get in control it was like his anger and the power had meshed and were controlling him. He couldn't stop.

He fell forward and felt the ground connect with his knees. His head was starting to pound before everything went black….


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey y'all, long time no see huh? Sorry about the long, long wait but things have been pretty hectic, but I am back now with an update that I hope you all like, so I have got the clash blaring and ready to rock out in some Reid goodness…enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen:

Victoria sat up with a jerk. She blinked a few times and looked around herself. She was in her room on her bed. She rubbed a hand over her face. Her sleep had been fitful and not at all relaxing.

She grabbed her cell from her bedside table and looked at the screen. No new messages. She licked her lips and flicked open the cell. She dialled Reid's number and waited. It didn't ring before going to his voice mail.

"Damn it," She said hanging up the phone. There wasn't any point in leaving another message.

She got up and looked at her watch. It was almost ten o'clock; her spare would be over in about twenty minutes. She walked into the bedroom and grabbed her stuff; she needed a shower before she could think properly.

She came back to her room and checked her phone again. There were still no messages. She wasn't all that surprised it wasn't exactly like Reid to be forgiving but she thought he would have called her by now, even just to yell at her but at least he would have called. But he hadn't…

She took off her towelling robe and got dressed. She put on her favourite jean mini skirt and a black turtleneck and a jean vest with her fav. Black leather knee high boots.

She sat down on her bed and dialled Tyler's number quickly. As it rang she manipulated her sleeves until they encompassed her hands, it was a nervous habit she had had since she was about thirteen, all her sweater's cuffs were stretched, her mother hated it.

"Yeah," Was the sudden answer.

"Oh hi, Tyler? It's Victoria, I was wondering have you heard from Reid?" She asked quickly.

"Uh no actually, he didn't come back to the room last night either and he wasn't in class this morning, just figured you guys were fooling around." He said casually.

"I wish," Victoria whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"Oh, well look I haven't been to our room he may have come back while I was in class."

"Right, well thanks…" Victoria said looking out the window at the grey day that had worked it's self across the sky.

"Should I cover for you and Reid in Chemistry?" He asked sighing.

"What?" Victoria asked suddenly.

"Chem…ringing any bells?"

"Oh uh yeah thanks Ty,"

"Don't call me that."

"Right," Victoria giggled, "Sorry, habit, talk to you later kay?"

"Kay," They both hung up.

Victoria sat on her bed contemplating what to do next. There were a lot of different places Reid could be and a lot of things he could be doing, a lot Victoria didn't want to consider. Using, getting back at her with another girl…

She flexed her hands in and out of fists, and then came to a decision. She stood up and grabbed her purse and left the dorm room.

She would just calmly explain to him that she was under pressure and emotional strain last night and wasn't thinking clearly. She came to a halt in the middle of the crowded hallway. He would never buy that.

Well, she would find him first and then think of what to say, it would come to her eventually, it just had to because she wasn't about to loose Reid, and she wasn't going to let Caleb ruin it for her either.

She knocked on Reid and Tyler's dorm room door. "Hey…Reid?" She opened the door. The room was dark and there was defiantly no one in it.

She stood in the doorway a little disappointed. Reid's side of the room looked like it had been ransacked but then it always looked like that.

"Hey, Tori, I wanted to talk to you," She jumped at Caleb's voice. She turned and saw him standing behind her.

"Oh hey Caleb, have you seen Reid?"

"Uh no, but I wasn't really coming to talk to you about him."

Victoria crossed her arms and looked up and down the hallway. She hadn't been listening to Caleb's words after he said no.

"Look, Vic we need to talk about last night I think thing got out of hand and-

"Can I borrow your keys?" Victoria asked suddenly. Caleb looked affronted at the interruption but Victoria just stared at him.

"Uh why?"

"Reid isn't here and he isn't returning my calls so I want to look for him but I don't have a car and Tyler is in class and Reid has his truck and I can't drive Pogue's bike."

"Did I really have to be the last option?" Caleb asked sounding offended.

"Yes because every time I say Reid's name you flip your lid and this is important."

"Look, Victoria,"

"No you look Caleb," Victoria said. He looked at her, "I am tired of this protective big brother role you are playing, I am done with it, I really care about Reid and I want to find him whether I have to walk all over town but your car would save me some time, so please do this because you are my big brother and I need your help." She took a deep breath.

Caleb looked at his feet, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Caleb, you are starting to sound like a broken record, and let me let you in on a secret, I am going to hurt a hell of a lot more without him in my life."

He nodded and handed over his keys. Victoria let him drop the keys in her hand she stood there frozen for a few seconds before looking him in the eyes.

"I just want you to be happy, and I reserve the right to beat him to a pulp if he hurts you." Victoria nodded trying her best not to cry. She gave Caleb a hug.

"Thank you," She took off down the hallway.

Victoria stepped out of Nicky's back into daylight. It was a long shot and it didn't pay off. Reid wasn't in there. She had searched every one of Reid's haunts Victoria could think off.

Her cell rang and she dove to answer it, "Reid?"

"Sorry, it's Caleb."

"Oh right, what's up?"

"No luck finding him huh?"

"Nope." Victoria looked around the street heading back to Caleb's mustang. "I've looked everywhere." She sunk into the driver's seat.

"Have you checked his house?"

"Reid wouldn't go there to be bombarded by questions by his father."

"His dad isn't there, he is on a business trip,"

"What?"

"Yeah, what happened with you and Reid last night anyway?"

"Nothing I'll tell you later, I am going to check his house hopefully he's there."

"Have you considered the option that maybe he isn't answering your calls because he doesn't want to talk to you?"

"Then he can tell me to my face. Bye." She hung up the phone and put the car in gear.

Victoria walked up the steps of the Garwin's estate and knocked on the front door. There was no answer so Victoria knew for certain Reid's dad wasn't there. When every he left the house the entire household staff was given a vacation.

She tried the door, which to her surprise was open. She stepped into the enormous entrance hall.

"Reid? You in here?" She called. Her voice echoed off the walls.

She closed the front door quietly behind her. She felt slightly weird being in the Garwin's house alone but at this point she was sure Mr. Garwin would understand.

She walked briskly across the hall and glanced in the living room, which was also empty.

"Come on Reid, where are you?" She said under her breath.

She left the family room and went back into the hall. She supposed she would try his room next and then the kitchen and if he wasn't anywhere in the house she could only assume he had gone to join his dad. Which would be totally out of character for Reid but she didn't really know what he was going to do.

She walked down the stairs case to his room but stopped when she found her self in front of his door. She went to knock when Caleb's words rang in her head.

'_Maybe he doesn't want to talk to you…_' She pulled back her hand and stood there thinking. '_Yeah well if he never wants to talk to me again he can tell me to my face and get ignored, I am not about to let him take the easy way out of this…this… mess.' _

She knocked on the door and there was no answer. "Reid? Reid it's Victoria," She waited for a response that never came. "Reid, you in there?" She waited again and there was still no sound. "Reid if you are in there I am coming in whether you like it or not okay?"

The thought occurred to her that his bedroom door could be looked in which case she would just have to kick the door down. She tried the doorknob, which gave to her push.

The sight of his bedroom was such a shock that it made her freeze. Everything was trashed. All the lamps and pictures were shattered. The rug on the floor was looked like it had been picked apart piece by piece. His bedding looked like it had been slashed. All the furniture had been moved.

"Reid?" She asked her voice quiet and scared. There was a quiet moan and she saw something move. It made her enter the bedroom more. Then she saw it…

Reid's foot was beside the bed and had barely twitched. She ran over to see Reid lying on the ground. One of his legs was folded under the other. His arms were beside him and his eyes were closed.

"Oh my god Reid!" She fell to her knees beside his seemingly unconscious body. Carefully she ran a hand across his forehead moving his hair out of his eyes. "Oh my god Reid, wake up! Please wake up!"

His eyes flickered open at her voice. They were totally black. The sight scared Victoria to the point where she felt tears fill up in her eyes.

"Oh Reid what have you done?" She whispered looking over his body again, the mess of the room coming into perspective.

He coughed trying to say something, drawing Victoria's eye back to his face. "Shhh, don't try and speak, look Reid you gotta stop using." She whispered her hands starting to shake.

He blinked a few times and nothing happened, his eyes were still black. Terror started to scratch the inside of Victoria's chest. She had no idea what to do.

"Look Reid, it's okay, I am here, I didn't mean what I said last night okay?" All she could do was keep talking, keep him conscious. "Okay? I am not going anywhere, so lets get you better okay?"

She looked around the room but nothing came to her. She looked back at Reid, whom she could only assume was watching her.

"Okay," She said, "I have an idea, close your eyes." She gently placed her hand on his forehead and slowly drew it over his eyes closing his lids. Then she rested her forehead against his. "Okay, we are going to open our eyes together and you will look at me with your eyes, your _real_ eyes," She whispered to him.

After taking a few deep breaths, praying that this would work no matter how much of a long shot it was, she pulled back just slightly and opened her eyes. Reid still had his closed. "Look at me Reid," He still didn't look at her. "Come on please Reid do this…" She placed a hand on his cheek feeling a tear fall from her cheek onto his.

Slowly he opened his eyes and Victoria was greeted with his blue eyes. She sighed with relief.

"Thank god," She whispered resting her forehead on his chest. "Okay, come on," She hooked an arm under his left arm and helped him into the sitting position and then pushed him so he was resting against the bed.

He was watching her closely. She looked at him tears falling down her cheeks.

"You're crying," He said in a gravely voice.

"Of course I am you big idiot you scared me." She said getting angry, "I swear Reid Garwin if you every pull anything like that on me again I will kill you before the power gets a chance to."

He looked his feet. "I dunno what happened. I was just so pissed… at you, at everything." He looked back at her. Victoria fell back to sit on the floor.

"Oh Reid, I didn't mean what I said last night, I was just tired, and tired of hearing Caleb moaning at me, and tired of thinking I was doing the wrong thing."

He looked at her, "So I am the wrong thing?"

"No you aren't, just because Caleb thinks you are doesn't mean you are." She said looking back at him.

Reid coughed. She watched him closely. "What?" He asked when he stopped coughing.

"I dunno, what I mean to say is, I guess, that I really care about you Reid and I don't want, I dunno, Caleb or anyone to come between us…corny huh?"

He smiled and looked at the room, "My dad's going to kill me," He said after a long silence. Victoria moved around and sat beside him resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"I think if properly explained by moi then your dad won't mind so much."

She could feel Reid's head turn and lean on hers. "I didn't want you to say those things last night, I didn't want us to…stop."

Victoria looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Oh god Victoria, you know I hate talking about these things," He looked at her but she didn't offer him any help, "I didn't want you to leave I guess," He said looking at anything in the room but her.

Victoria smiled to herself. "I don't plan to anymore." He looked at her and then kissed her on the lips slowly, softly, pulling back to rest his forehead against hers.

"Thank you for finding me."

Victoria looked him in the eye wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped an arm around her waist, with the other he pulled her legs over his lap.

"Can you make me a promise?" She asked him.

"Depends." He said watching her closely.

"Try and stop," She asked with a pleading glance. Reid looked away from her instantly. "Oh please Reid, don't try and feed me any crap about how you can control it." He looked at her and opened his mouth. She shook her head cutting him off, "I am scared, ya know that?" He didn't say anything. "I am scared that one day I am going to find your room like this again only next time I might not be able to wake you up."

He looked at her, "Victoria…"

"Reid unless the next words out of your mouth are 'Yes I'll try,' I don't want to hear them. I am not big on requirements but unless you at least try I can't do this," She looked at the ground, "…us."

He looked at her and then again at the wreckage of a room, "I'll try but I an not going to promise anything."

Victoria nodded, that seemed like the best answer she was going to get for now. She rested her head on his shoulder and he tightened his hold on her and they stayed sitting there for a long time.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: 

Caleb walked down the steps of Spencer Academy into the sunlight. He was greeted by the sight of his three best friends, and his little sister all sitting in the parking lot waiting for him.

"Here he is! Finally," Pogue said getting off his treasure bike upon Caleb's arrival.

"Yeah, yeah I know I was late. Sarah wanted to know where I was going," He explained.

"What did you tell her?" Reid asked him. Caleb looked over at Reid.

He was sitting on the hood of his prized pick up truck and sitting behind him with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his shoulders was his little sister Victoria.

For the most part Caleb hated the fact that Victoria was seeing Reid but he realised that there were worse guys she could be seeing. And besides, even though he would never admit it Reid really loved her but Caleb was pretty sure Victoria knew that already. After all he had quit using full time for her, something Caleb had been trying to get him to do since they were fifteen and Victoria had managed to get it through his head in a couple of months.

Everyone sort of thought of Victoria as Reid angel, especially after she found him. It had shocked the other guys that Reid had used so much and none of them had noticed. The answer came in an old book in the ancient colony house's basement. It seemed that after ascending they were less conntected to each other. In the end it made sense after all they never felt it when their fathers used. It seemed that after ascending your power became completely yours not a shared one like before...

"I told it was guys night out." Reid and Tyler both groaned and Pogue snickered under his breath. "What?" Caleb asked.

"You couldn't come up with anything better?" Pogue asked.

"It was short notice." Caleb said a little offended.

"No it wasn't, you have had two weeks, and what if she sees me leaving with you guys?" Victoria asked looking over Reid's shoulder at her big brother.

Caleb shrugged, "I dunno I'll make something up when I see her again if she asks." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Are we all getting ready at the same place?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, Ty-Ty's place." Reid said in a snide voice.

"Oh my god! Stop calling me that!" Tyler said blushing.

"Why, your girlfriend calls you that." Reid said.

"Petra isn't my girlfriend!" Tyler said.

"God you wouldn't know that from her side of the dorm, it is plaster with pictures of you." Victoria said watching him with a smile on her face. "It is quite a nauseating sight in the early morning."

"Tell me about it," added Reid. Caleb looked at him after the statement. Reid just shrugged and smiled tauntingly at Caleb.

"What!" Tyler said going pale.

"Oh yeah, she has fallen for you hard." Victoria added nodding gravely.

"Oh well, this is fantastic," Tyler said leaning against his SUV.

"Isn't it just Ty-Ty?" Reid said smiling at Tyler.

"You won't be teasing me like that after tonight." Tyler said kicking a stone across the parking lot.

"Oh I am pretty sure I will be," Reid said sliding off the front of his truck. Victoria followed suit.

"Oh Tyler," She said in a simpering voice, "You are growing up so fast."

"Ah, shut up," He bite back, "I am older then you,"

"By like a month," She said.

"Come on you guys, lets go," Pogue said getting antsy, "I hate watching people ascend it freaks me out, so lets get it over with kay?"

"Ya know we don't necessarily have to go." Reid said leaning on the hood of his truck. Tyler looked at him. Pogue looked interested, "I mean Caleb did it in a barn and I did it in the bluffs,"

"Shhh!" Caleb said looking around them to make sure no one could over hear their conversation.

"I don't think so," Tyler said looking worried.

"Oh come on Ty-Ty," Pogue probed. "We can go have some real fun."

Tyler looked a little pale. Pogue looked as eager as Reid and Victoria looked ready for anything.

"Caleb?" Tyler asked looking at Caleb for support.

"Don't look at me its you ascension." Caleb said shrugging putting his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know why I let you guys talk me into this stuff." Tyler said looking at the ground.

"Great!" Reid said standing up.

"SO, where we gonna go?" Victoria said getting in the passenger door of Reid's truck.

"I dunno, the bluffs should be empty," Pogue offered before putting on his helmet and getting on his bike.

"Nah, we've done the bluffs, I know follow me and try and keep up baby boy." Reid got in his truck and turned on the engine.

"I think I preferred Ty-Ty," Tyler said reluctantly getting into his SUV.

Caleb laughed getting into his mustang. It was cool that things were back to normal. Sure Kate and Pogue broke up but since they did, Pogue had relaxed a lot more. Reid and Victoria he had never seen so happy and some times it unsettled him, especially when they showed up late for class at the same time.

"Hey," Caleb yelled out his window, "Can I get Sarah?" He yelled at Reid.

"No, dude, she can see one of us ."

Tyler honked his horn when Reid yelled ascend.

"Victoria did," Caleb yelled back.

"Hey, I am family!" She yelled at him.

"No Reid's!" Caleb yelled in retort over the starting engines.

"To bad man, she ain't coming." Reid yelled.

Caleb shrugged and put his car in gear. Reid screeched out of the parking lot closely followed by Pogue on his bike. Caleb pulled out next, reluctantly followed by Tyler.

End

A/N: So there it is, the first part of my Covenant fanfiction. I may do a part two and possibly three because I have a lot of story lines bouncing around my head, I will see how things go. I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think and if you would read part 2. Talk to you later! -touchnotthecat


End file.
